Jeux Éternels
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. James n'était pas le seul qui aimait jouer à des jeux. Lorsque Victoria attrape Bella après le départ des Cullen, elle commence son propre jeu du chat et de la souris.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

_-Présent-_

Eternité...continuelle, sans fin, infinie, incessante, interminable, perpétuelle, immuable...immortelle.

Je pensai savoir ce qu'était l'éternité. Je l'avais voulu. Voulu l'éternité. Quelle petite fille stupide j'avais été. J'avais cru à l'amour, et aux contes de fées. Cru à l'espoir et cru que tous les gens étaient foncièrement bons. Qu'est-ce que j'avais eu tort.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir me dire que je n'étais plus naïve, mais en me retrouvant ici, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de me demander si c'était vraiment le cas. En regardant autour de moi, j'essayai de me rappeler ce que ça faisait d'être aimée, d'avoir de l'espoir. Je ne ressentis...rien. Ce n'étaients que de distants souvenirs humains et...ce n'étaient que des mensonges de toutes façons.

J'abattis mes mains sur le sol et l'herbe et la terre cédèrent devant moi et se réduisirent en poussière. Le sol gémit sous l'effet du choc. La destruction, c'était à ça que j'étais bonne maintenant.

Oui, j'étais vraiment stupide d'être venue ici. Je sortis des allumettes et un petit baril d'essence de mon sac. J'en recouvris les arbres, l'herbe, et les fleurs. Grattant l'allumette, je lançai un dernier regard à l'endroit que je considérais comme magique avant...si naïve. Je jetai l'alumette au sol avant de partir en courant. Je ne me retournai pas une seule fois.

Mon cerveau de vampire était capable de réfléchir à plusieurs choses à la fois, la sensation du sol sous mes pieds, les odeurs dans l'air, la distance que je parcours...et le temps. Je savais exactement depuis combien de temps je courrais, 78 heures 12 minutes et 22 secondes. La brûlure dans ma gorge était forte et je savais que j'aurais bientôt besoin de me nourrir. Changeant de direction, je partis à la recherche de la ville la plus proche. Je tombai sur une petite ferme, et il y avait même du linge entrain de sécher dehors; quelle chance. Je me rendis rapidement dans la cour et attrapai une chemise à manche longue et un jean. Ils seraient un peu trop grand pour moi mais ça serait toujours mieux que les loques dégoûtantes que je portais actuellement. Je les pliai et les rangeai dans mon sac, je ne me changerais pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai mangé. Reniflant l'air, je répérais une odeur provenant d'une petite étable située au fond de la propriété, je n'y entendis qu'un seul coeur battre. C'était dommage, j'avais très faim et une seule proie ne serait pas suffisante.

Je bougeai rapidement et silencieusement, c'était à ça que j'étais bonne. Il était d'âge moyen et ses cheveux grisonnaient, et je me demandai brièvement si il avait une famille...une femme; ça expliquerait les vêtements; des enfants peut-être. Ça ne comptait pas, j'avais faim et il était là. Je me jetai sur lui et lui brisai rapidement la nuque, il ne réalisa jamais ce qui lui arrivait...c'était très humain de ma part; cette pensée me fit m'interrompre, quelle ironie. Son sang était épais et riche et la brûlure dans ma gorge s'apaisa, très légèrement. Je devrais trouver une autre proie ce soir. Je jetai son corps sans vie sur mon épaule et partis l'enterrer dans les bois à proximité. Au moins, _il _connaîtrait la paix.

M'aventurant plus près de la ville, j'y remarquai, à la périphérie, une petite taverne avec une ruelle sombre derrière. Me glissant dans les ténèbres, j'attendis. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais entrain de drainer un énorme homme ivre qui était entrain de suivre une jeune fille; il sentait mauvais, mais son sang était doux et la brûlure dans ma gorge devint finalement une légère gêne. Je jetai son corps dans une poubelle de l'allée une fois que j'en eus fini avec lui. Je n'étais pas sûre que celui-là reposerait en paix, il finirait peut-être en enfer.

Je profitai des ténèbres pour me déshabiller rapidement et me changer. Ahh, c'était agréable d'avoir des vêtements propres, ça faisait longtemps. La vie de nomade n'était pas jolie mais ça me convenait, pas que j'ai jamais eu le choix. Je devais continuer à bouger, elle n'était jamais loin derrière. C'était déjà une putain de stupide idée de faire ce détour par la clairière. J'étais sûre qu'elle devait bien rigoler sur ce coup-là, cette salope. J'avais déjà penser à m'arrêter, à juste m'asseoir et attendre la mort, mais quelque chose continuait à me faire avancer...l'impression que je devais rester en vie, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'attendait. Je repoussai cette pensée immédiatement. Non, l'espoir n'était qu'une putain de notion diabolique...ça ne faisait que vous blesser.

Maintenant que j'avais fini, je ressortis de la ville pour retourner dans les bois denses. Quand je m'étais réveillée au tout début de cette existence, j'avais adoré courir, c'était incroyable de toujours pouvoir voir les moindre détails de mon environnement alors que je voyageais à une telle vitesse. Maintenant, ce n'était qu'une question de survie. Ça avait complètement drainé tout l'amusement que je pouvais avoir. Je ricanai bruyamment à ma propre blague et des oiseaux, effrayés par ce bruit, s'envolèrent des arbres m'entourant. Je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas le sens de l'humour. J'avais beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir quand je courrais, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre à faire? Et je me demandai si les vampires pouvaient devenir fous.

Solitaire...seule, abandonnée, désolée, rejettée, séparée des autres...oubliée.

Je savais ce que ça voulait dire d'être seule. Les humains parlaient souvent de solitude dans leurs poèmes ou leurs livres, mais il était impossible qu'ils comprennent vraiment ce terme. Je supposai que Tom Hanks et sa balle de volley aurait pu comprendre...mais c'était difficile à dire.

Le vent changea de direction et me fit soudainement parvenir deux nouvelles odeurs, vampires. Et des vampires que je ne connaissais pas, en plus. Je me figeai et m'accroupis - scannant les arbres pour les trouver. Je les entendis avant de les voir, des branches craquant sous leurs pas. Un grand mâle élancé, aux cheveux courts et blonds et une petite femelle aux longs cheveux blonds. Âmes soeurs, je supposai. Je devais gérer ça avec délicatesse, si il se sentait menacé par ma présence, je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à m'attaquer, de peur que je m'en prenne à elle, son âme soeur.

Il s'immobilisa et m'observa, me jaugeant du regard. Prenant ma mesure sans aucun doute, pas qu'il y ait beaucoup à mesurer. J'étais petite et fine, plus fine que je devrais l'être...mais ça ne servait à rien de discuter de ça vu que je serais toujours comme ça. Et la taille ne signifiait rien dans le monde vampirique, pour ce qu'il en savait, je pouvais être une combattante létale. Il étudia les cicatrices présentes sur mes bras, vue que mes manches étaient remontées. Je les baissai, et il arqua un sourcil blond et parfait en me voyant faire.

Fixer quelqu'un était malpoli, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça?

Je reniflai et le fixai en retour. Il se contenta d'arquer son autre sourcil blond et parfait. Oh ouais? Ben deux pouvaient jouer à ce petit jeu, donc j'arquai un de mes sourcils châtain et parfait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement. Il avait arrêté de cligner des yeux maintenant...non, on n'a pas _besoin _de cligner des yeux mais c'était une habitude que l'on gardait après la transformation.

Quel âge avait-il? 10 ans? J'arquai mon autre sourcil châtain et parfait, et il éclata de rire.

Ne venais-je pas de me demander si les vampires pouvaient devenir fous?...

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 -**

_-Passé-_

_Je m'étais dirigée vers ma fenêtre ouverte dont le simple rideau blanc flottait dans la brise. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel, bien sûr que non, le ciel était toujours nuageux ici, il n'y en avait jamais. J'avais soupiré à mes pensées déprimantes et mes doigts s'étaient tendus vers la fenêtre. J'aurais dû la fermer...mais je n'avais pas pu._

_Un million de 'Et si' me m'avait traversé l'esprit - et s'il revenait? Et si Alice revenait? Et s'il venait juste pour voir si j'allais bien? Et s'il voyait la fenêtre fermée, est-ce qu'il penserait que je ne voulais plus de lui? Et si je fermais la fenêtre et qu'il ne se passait rien? Cette dernière possibilité était celle qui me faisait le plus peur. Il ne voulait pas de moi, m'étais-je rappelé. Il était partit. Il était partit et il ne me voulait pas. Une unique larme m'avait échappé et avait roulé le long de ma joue vers mes lèvres, j'avais sortis la langue pour la capturer. J'avais arrêté de pleurer des mois plus tôt, je croyais ne plus avoir aucune larme à verser, apparamment, j'avais eu tort._

_J'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte, je suppose que j'étais une masochiste. Rampant dans mon lit, j'avais tiré mes couvertures jusque sous mon menton et avais croisé mes mains dessus. En fermant les yeux, j'avais essayé de me rappeler de son visage. Je redoutai de ne plus être capable de conjurer son visage dans mon esprit un jour, parce que ça serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé dans ce cas-là. J'avais frissonné et m'étais enfoncée encore plus sous mes couvertures. Et le sommeil m'avait enfin submergé. _

* * *

_Je m'étais réveillée dans un vent si glacial que je l'avais sentis jusque dans mes os. Faisait-il vraiment si froid que ça, dehors? J'avais allumé ma lampe de chevet et à l'instant où j'avais ouvert la bouche pour crier sa main m'en avait empêché avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre bruit. Victoria. Elle avait l'air sauvage, ses cheveux étaient un paquet de noeud et ses yeux d'un rouge vif étaient plongés dans les miens._

_"Ravie de te revoir, Bella," avait-elle doucement grogné dans mon oreille._

_Tout mon corps avait tremblé de peur et mon coeur avait commencé à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine._

_Elle avait reniflé l'air. "Ahh, la peur...quelle formidable odeur. Est-ce que tu la sens, Bella?"_

_"Pitié," avais-je geint piteusement._

_Elle avait poussé un petit gloussement. "Oh Bella, on va tellement s'amuser!" m'avait-elle dit en tapant des mains avec excitation. Ce geste m'avait terriblement rappellé Alice mais ça ne lui allait vraiment pas._

_"Qu...qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" avais-je balbutié._

_"Tu le sauras en temps voulu, ma chère. Mais tout d'abord..." Elle avait claqué la langue._

_Elle m'avait attrapé et avait bondit par la fenêtre. Je n'avais vu que les ténébres, mais j'avais pu sentir le vent souffler dans mes cheveux et me gifler le visage. On y était, elle allait me tuer. Oh Seigneur, Charlie. Allait-elle retourner l'achever? Pitié Seigneur, ne la laissez pas le blesser. L'adréaline disparaissait de mes veines et mes paupières se faisaient lourdes. J'avais lutté pour garder les yeux ouverts même si je ne pouvais rien voir, je craignais de ne plus jamais avoir l'opportunité d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais échoué et sombrai dans mes propres ténèbres._

* * *

_Je m'étais réveillée allongée en position foetale sur l'herbe. En regardant autour de moi, j'avais essayé de découvrir où j'étais. Au beau milieu de nulle part apparemment. Victoria n'avait pas semblé pas être là, mais je n'étais pas assez stupide pour croire qu'elle m'avait tout simplement abandonné là. Je m'étais assise et avait grogné, mes muscles me faisant souffrir parce que j'avais été allongée sur le sol dur et froid. _

_Je m'étais relevée lentement, étirant mon corps comme l'aurait fait un chat après une sieste. Devrais-je essayer de fuir? C'était sûrement une idée stupide vu à quel point j'étais maladroite, sans mentionner qu'elle me rattraperait en un clin d'oeil, littéralement. En plissant les yeux, j'avais aperçus au loin ce qui ressemblait à une cabane de chasse en ruine. J'avais un pas hésitant dans cette direction en m'attendant à ce que Victoria me bondisse dessus à chaque instant. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, donc j'en avais fait un autre, puis un autre...jusqu'à me retrouver devant la porte de la cabane. Et maintenant? Devrais-je entrer? Voulais-je savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette cabane? Victoria était-elle là-dedans? Je n'y avais même pas penser lorsque j'avais décidé de venir explorer cette cabane, "Stupide Bella," m'étais-je disputée._

_La porte s'était ouverte en grand et Victoria m'avait fait un large sourire. "Allons, allons, ma chère, pas la peine d'être si dure avec toi-même," m'avait-elle dit d'une voix excitée._

_J'avais fait quelques pas en arrière mais elle avait tendu la main pour me tirer à l'intérieur de la cabane._

_"Bienvenue chez moi, Bella," m'avait-elle dit en faisait un large signe de la main._

_J'avais regardé autour de moi et haleté bruyamment en voyant deux vampires mâles entrain de jouer aux cartes. Ils avaient tourné la tête vers moi, leurs iris d'un rouge vif suivant le moindre de mes mouvements._

_"Oh," avait-elle gloussé. "Où sont mes manières? Bella, je te présente Riley." Elle avait pointé le plus petit des deux mâles du doigt. Il était jeune, peut-être même de mon âge ou un an plus jeune. Ses cheveux étaient si blonds qu'ils étaient presque blancs - c'était un contraste choquant avec ses yeux rouges et c'était une vision terrifiante. "Et voici Adam," avait-elle continué en me présentant l'autre mâle. Il était plus grand et plus large, il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun clair et il n'était pas aussi effrayant que Riley._

_"Elle a une odeur délicieuse, Vicky," avait grogné Riley._

_J'avais fait un pas en arrière et trois pairs d'yeux s'étaient posé sur mes pieds._

_"Tu connais les règles, Riley, ne me force pas à me répéter. Fais-moi confiance, ce sera beaucoup mieux comme ça," avait-elle répondu de sa voix excitée._

_"Un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Bella," m'avait salué Adam. Il était calme et contrôlé. Il avait clairement été un vampire depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que Riley._

_"Maintenant, il est temps de commencer notre jeu, Bella. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer! Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais toutes les règles une fois que tu te réveilleras!" s'était-elle exclamée._

_Avant même que je n'ai pu lui demander de quoi elle parlait, elle s'était jeté sur moi et avait plongé ses dents dans mon cou. La douleur m'avait submergé alors que je pouvais sentir chaque gorgée de sang qu'elle suçait. La réalisation de ce qu'elle faisait m'avait soudainement frappé, et je m'étais surprise à espérer qu'elle ne s'arrête pas et qu'elle me draine. Je ne voulais pas ça. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Je m'étais sentis perdre progressivement connaissance et j'en fus reconnaissante, la mort approchait. Mais à la dernière seconde, elle avait arraché ses dents de ma gorge et s'était précipitée dehors, me laissant tomber au sol._

* * *

_Le feu avait commencer à brûler dans mes veines et les flammes m'avaient léché les bras et la gorge, voyageant à travers mon corps. J'avais brûlé pendant des jours, chaque seconde de mon enfer personnel. Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux au troisième jour pour me retrouver allongée sur un matelas tâché dans une petite chambre. C'était la même cabane, mais je pouvais en voir chaque détail maintenant, les termites courant le long des murs et les minuscules trous qu'elles avaient creusé dans le bois. Je détestai les insectes._

_Quelqu'un s'était éclaircie la gorge et ma tête s'était tournée dans la direction d'où ce son provenait. Je m'étais accroupie dans un des coins dans la pièce._

_"Joyeux Anniversaire!" s'était exclamé Victoria avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage._

_Elle l'avait fait. Elle m'avait fait ça. Une petite voix à l'arrière de ma tête m'avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu me faire ça s'IL ne m'avait pas quitté mais je l'avais ignoré sur le coup._

_La rage était montée en moi et tout ce que je voulais c'était lui arracher la tête. J'étais entrain de planifier mon attaque lorsque j'avais remarqué deux autres mâles entrer dans la pièce. __Ça allait poser problème. Oh, oui, je me rappellai d'eux...Riley et Adam._

_"Quoi? Pas de merci?" m'avait-elle demandé en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté - comme si elle était vraiment curieuse. "N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu? Avec ton âme-soeur...comment s'appellait-il déjà...oh oui, Edward?" avait-elle continué pour me provoquer._

_J'avais grimacé à son nom. "Edward n'est pas mon âme-soeur," avais-je sifflé._

_Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise, en fait, elle avait l'air moqueuse. Comme si elle l'avait toujours su._

_"C'est vrai, il t'a quitté, n'est-ce pas? Je suppose qu'il ne t'aimait pas vraiment après tout, hmm? Il vaudrait mieux que tu apprennes rapidement que personne ne tient à toi, Bella, personne. Tu ne signifies rien pour aucun d'entre eux. Personne ne viendra te sauver, personne ne te veux, personne ne t'aime." Ses mots étaient douloureux et j'avais sentis mes mains trembler. Elle l'avait vu et avait semblé très fière d'elle...salope._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" lui avais-je demandé. J'étais vraiment curieuse maintenant._

_"Tu vas me divertir," m'avait-elle simplement dit._

_"Comment ça?" avais-je démandé. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir vraiment savoir, l'expression de son visage était presque psychotique et je m'inquiétai vraiment de ce qu'elle avait prévu._

_"On va jouer à un petit jeu, est-ce que tu aimes les jeux, Bella?" m'avait-elle demandé._

_Je ne lui avais pas répondu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde de toutes façons._

_"Tu vois, Bella, James et moi aimions jouer à des jeux, beaucoup même. Il était un excellent traqueur et ça rendait les 'chasses' très intéressantes," m'avait-elle expliqué. "C'était mon idée en fait. Ça te surprendra peut-être, je sais que vous pensiez tous que James était le cerveau derrière nos jeux mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, les tortures de James étaient clémentes, il y a été bien trop doucement avec toi. J'ai essayé de lui le dire, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter." Elle avait soupiré dramatiquement. "Les hommes sont tellement têtus," m'avait-elle chuchoté sur un ton conspirateur, comme si on était tout simplement deux copines discutant de garçons._

_"Ça sera beaucoup mieux comme ça. Tu étais une faible humaine quand James t'a chassé. Bien sûr, tu avais ces pâles imitations de vampires pour te protéger, mais franchement, Bella...est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux? Maintenant que tu connais leurs vrais sentiments pour toi," m'avait-elle demandé en me regardant avec curiosité. Elle voulait vraiment que je lui réponde...mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ils ne feraient pas ça. Ce n'était qu'une salope de menteuse. Non, je refusai d'y croire._

_En secouant la tête pour m'éclairçir les idées, je lui avais enfin répondu, "T'es vraiment une salope complètement folle!" avais-je grogné._

_Elle avait eut l'air amusée. "Oui, c'est vrai," m'avait-elle répondu en me faisant un large sourire qui avait découvert toutes ses dents brillantes._

_"Donc où en étions-nous? Oh oui! Les règles. Voyons voir, tout d'abord, tu vas rester ici la première année," m'avait-elle dit._

_Je l'avais regardé avec la bouche grande ouverte, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Elle voulait que je reste et quoi? Devienne amie avec elle? J'étais complètement confuse._

_"Tu as l'air confuse donc laisse-moi t'expliquer. Être une nouvelle-née te rend faible, Bella. Bien sûr, tu es plus forte physiquement, mais tu es contrôlée par tes émotions et ça te rend prévisible. Te chasser ne sera pas très amusant si tu es trop prévisible," m'avait-elle expliqué._

_"Me chasser?" m'étais-je étranglée._

_"Ne va pas plus vite que la musique, ma chère, on va y venir, sois patiente. La seconde raison pour laquelle tu dois rester est pour qu'on puisse t'apprendre à chasser," m'avait-elle dit._

_"Je ne chasserais pas les humains!" avais-je insisté mais la brûlure dans ma gorge s'était intensifiée rien qu'à cette idée._

_"Tu le feras et tu aimeras ça, fais-moi confiance." Elle m'avait fait un clin d'oeil. "Alors, allons-y. Je suis sûre que tu as soif." Elle s'était interrompue. "Oh, et ne pense même pas à essayer de t'enfuir ou de nous attaquer, ma chère, ce serait très stupide de ta part. Et ta punition ne sera pas plaisante," avait-elle ajouté ensuite._

_Elle m'avait attrapé le bras et je m'étais débattue. Elle m'avait ensuite lancé un regard noir avant de regarder Riley et Adam, qui étaient restés silencieux pendant tout ce temps. Ils s'étaient alors approchés de moi et tout en moi m'avait crié d'essayer de fuir, mais je n'avais aucun espoir de leur échapper. J'avais soupiré de défaite alors qu'ils m'avaient traîné hors de la cabine, nous positionnant dans une sorte de formation, Riley d'un côté et Adam de l'autre avec Victoria en tête._

_Mon espoir était entrain de disparaître à toute vitesse..._

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

_-Présent-_

Une sonnerie stridente le sortit de son fou-rire et il se tendit immédiatement. Sa réaction pour un simple portable qui sonne me rendit curieuse...qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui provoquer une telle réaction?

"Vas-tu répondre ou non?" lui demandai-je avec curiosité.

Il semblait hésitant, presque comme s'il soupesait ses options. Bizarre, tout ça pour un simple coup de fil? Peut-être qu'il était vraiment fou, songeai-je.

Son visage prit une expression déterminée et il sortit lentement son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton.

"Peter? Putain, t'es où?" demanda la voix d'un mâle irrité.

Donc son nom était Peter.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens et un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il répondit...

"Jasper!"

NON, impossible...il n'y avait pas moyen que ce soit le même Jasper. Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de cette idée lorsque mon côté logique décida d'intervenir... réfléchis, Bella, combien de vampires s'appelant 'Jasper' et ayant un accent du sud peut-il bien y avoir? Je détestai mon côté logique parfois, il était vraiment irritant!

"Arrête tes conneries, Peter, t'es où? Tu m'as dit de te rejoindre là, tu refuses de me dire pourquoi, et pour finir, tu ne te pointe même pas putain! C'est quoi ce bordel?" cria Jasper (apparemment).

"Désolé je suis...euh...tombé sur quelqu'un," balbutia Peter.

"Tombé sur quelqu'un...est-ce que Charlotte a entendu parler de ce 'quelqu'un'?" L'amusement de Jasper était bien clair même à travers le téléphone.

La femelle, Charlotte, je suppose, renifla à l'insinuation de Jasper - mais elle ne semblait pas offensée, simplement amusée - et leva la main pour gifler Peter à l'arrière du crâne...alors peut-être qu'elle était un peu irritée - mais elle le fit avec un sourire. Je l'appréciai déjà.

"Seigneur! Elle est juste là, mec, et je viens de me manger une putain de gifle à cause de toi!"

Jasper rigola.

"Bien... Maintenant, dis-moi sur qui t'es tombé? Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne soit pas ma salope d'ex-femme!" grogna Jasper.

Son ex-femme? Peut-être que ce n'était pas le même Jasper après tout. Le Jasper que je connaissais était complètement dévoué à Alice, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il la quitte...non, ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre, en conclus-je.

"Absolument pas, tu sais que Char lui arracherait la tête si elle la voyait!" Char hocha frénétiquement la tête alors qu'il continuait, "Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rencontres ce 'quelqu'un' toi-même - tu risques de t'apercevoir que vous avez beaucoup en commun," lui dit Peter.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'idée de rencontrer ce 'Jasper'. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça! Chaque moment que je perdais était un moment où elle se rapprochait...un frisson traversa mon corps au souvenir de la dernière fois où elle m'avait attrapé, je ne pouvais pas revivre ça. Non, il n'y avait pas moyen que j'aille où que ce soit avec eux. Même si c'était le Jasper que j'avais connu, surtout si c'était lui.

Peter vit mon frisson et me regarda avec inquiétude. Pourquoi avait-il l'air de s'inquiéter? Il ne me connaissait même pas.

Prenant finalement ma décision, je pris la parole. "Ecoutez, ça a été sympa et tout, mais je dois y aller... Peter, Charlotte, c'était un vrai plaisir de faire votre connaissance - on devrait se refaire ça dans une centaine d'années!" Si je suis encore vivante, ajoutai-je dans un souffle.

"B...Bel...Bella?" balbutia Jasper dans le combiné. J'avais oublié qu'il était toujours au téléphone, putain! Alors c'était vraiment lui...oh, ça allait mal se finir.

Je ne répondis pas et m'élançai simplement à toute vitesse, poussant sur mes jambes pour aller aussi vite que possible. Je pouvais entendre Peter crier mon nom, mais alors que je courais plus vite, la voix diminua avant de disparaître complètement.

Je ne m'arrêtai toujours pas, je devais rattraper le temps perdu.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était lui. Au cours des cinq premières années de ma vie de vampire, j'avais désespérément souhaité croiser l'un des Cullen. Mais avec le temps, j'avais réalisé que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi...ils m'avaient abandonné aux mains de Victoria...je ne comprendrais jamais comment ils avaient pu être assez cruels pour laisser ça arriver. Alice devait avoir vu ça arriver, et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient venus me sauver. Ils n'avaient apparemment jamais vraiment tenu à moi. Et je n'étais plus la Bella qu'ils avait connu, j'étais tout ce qu'ils détestaient maintenant.

Non, ce serait une très mauvaise idée de revoir Jasper. Il ne comprendrait ni mes yeux rouges ni mes cicatrices. Il me jetterait un coup d'oeil et il serait dégoûté. Cette simple idée me fit profondément mal...et cette réaction me rendit confuse. Ce n'était pas comme si on avait jamais été proches. Alice et Edward nous avaient gardé tout le temps séparés, enfin, jusqu'à cette putain de fête d'anniversaire, celle que je n'avais jamais voulu avoir.

Si perdue dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs, je ne réalisai pas que j'étais suivie et que cette personne me rattrapait rapidement. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, il était trop tard, et j'étais taclée et envoyée au sol.

Je gigotai et essayai de me débattre...grognant et griffant mon agresseur pendant qu'on roulait au sol plusieurs fois, arrachant des arbres et creusant de profonds trous au passage jusqu'à ce que finalement je sois coincée sous lui.

En relevant les yeux vers son visage, je découvris que mon agresseur était...Jasper?

"Bella? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi?" me demanda-t-il avec une expression douloureuse sur son magnifique visage.

"Ouais, c'est moi," répondis-je tristement en attendant qu'il me crie dessus et me dise à quel point j'étais dégoûtante et à quel point il était déçu de voir ce que j'étais devenue.

Rapidement, il me remit debout et m'écrasa contre son torse dans une étreinte puissante tout en faisant doucement courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je me tendis dans ses bras. Ça faisait 25 ans que je n'avais pas connu d'étreinte...autre que celles d'Adam...non, ne va pas par là, Bella. Je n'aurais certainement jamais cru me retrouver dans les bras de Jasper.

Il avait enfouit son visage dans mon cou, et ses épaules tremblaient...et je réalisai...qu'il sanglotait?

"Jasper, est-ce que ça va?" lui demandai-je doucement; j'étais confuse.

"Je pensais que tu étais morte, putain, elle m'a dit que tu étais morte!" grogna-t-il, et ce bruit bas et profond résonna dans tout mon corps et je réalisai que j'aimais un peu trop cette sensation. J'essayai de me reculer légèrement, mais il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sur moi. Il sentait si bon!

"Euh, ben, je suppose que techniquement, je suis morte?" couinai-je alors que ses doigts commençaient à tracer des cercles au creux de mes reins. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'était agréable. Reprends-toi, Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi...c'est Jasper, putain.

Il me relâcha finalement et je fis quelques pas en arrière.

Mes yeux voyagèrent sur son corps...avait-il toujours été aussi canon? Les muscles tendus de ses bras et de son torse se voyaient facilement sous sa chemise grise, et Seigneur, je voulais juste lécher chacun d'entre eux. Ses longues jambes étaient recouvertes par le plus sexy des jeans délavés - est-ce que sa braguette était remplacée par des boutons? Oh mon Dieu, j'étais entrain de fixer son entre-jambe! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi!

Il rigola avant de me faire un sourire satisfait. Foutu empathe. Quel embarras.

Me sortant de ma rêverie, je réalisai une fois de plus que je n'étais pas en mouvement et que le temps s'écoulait.

"J'aimerais beaucoup rester ici et rattraper le temps perdu, mais je dois VRAIMENT y aller maintenant!" lui dis-je rapidement en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, je m'élançai. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça! Sans mentionner que ma réaction me terrifiait. Il avait une femme...oh attendez, il avait dit ex-femme au téléphone...mais comment était-ce _possible_?

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Pourquoi ça l'aurait concerné que je _sois_ morte?

Oui, j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester avec lui pour discuter et obtenir des réponses mais je devais me concentrer sur le jeu. Malheureusement, c'était ça mon éternité.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 -**

_-Passé-_

_Courir dans la forêt était incroyable!... Sentir la terre sous mes pieds, être capable de voir le moindre détail des feuilles et des écorces d'arbres devant lesquels je passai...je pouvais voir maintenant pourquoi IL aimait autant courir._

_Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres à cette expérience et Adam me lança un coup d'oeil curieux._

_Le sourire disparut rapidement de mon visage lorsque je me rappelai de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai._

_Après avoir couru pendant 17 minutes, on avait commencé à marcher à vitesse humaine._

_On s'approchait de l'orée de la forêt et je pouvais voir une maison au loin. C'était un petit ranch peint en jaune, dont la peinture s'écaillait par endroit et était blanchie par le soleil à d'autres._

_Je savais ce qu'il y avait dans cette maison...des humains. J'essayai de planter mes pieds dans le sol, refusant d'approcher de la maison, mais je ne faisais pas le poids face aux deux mâles qui me traînèrent avec eux._

_Victoria fut amusée de me voir me débattre, "Quelle tête de mule, n'est-ce pas ma chère?"_

_Je lui grognai dessus et elle rigola sombrement._

_Après m'avoir traîné plus près de la maison, Victoria y entra avant nous. Elle disparut de la maison avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard en tenant un mâle et une femelle par la nuque. Un couple marié._

_Elle les plaça devant moi, en les tenant fermement par le bras...mais je retins mon souffle, parce que je refusai de céder._

_Ils gémissaient de douleur et le mari nous suppliait de relâcher sa femme... Je voulais juste courir, courir et oublier que j'avais vu une telle expression de terreur sur leurs visages et que je les avais entendu nous supplier._

_"Têtue," critiqua Victoria en secouant la tête avec dégoût. "C'est pas grave," continua-t-elle._

_Jetant la femme au sol, elle ouvrit la gorge de l'homme avec son ongle._

_Son sang coula le long de son cou et sur sa chemise alors qu'elle en recouvrait sa main._

_J'essayai de me défaire de la poigne de Riley et d'Adam en luttant de toutes mes forces, mais ils resserrèrent leurs mains autour de mes bras et m'immobilisèrent_

_Elle porta sa main à mes lèvres mais je rejetai la tête en arrière - elle m'attrapa alors brutalement par la mâchoire et couvrit mes lèvres de sang._

_Ma langue les nettoya malgré moi, et je goûtai au sang humain pour la première fois..._

_C'était comme de boire un verre d'eau glacée après avoir passé un mois dans le désert; j'en voulais plus, j'avais BESOIN d'en avoir plus. Le monde s'effondra autour de moi et tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était l'artère de l'homme, celle qui pompait tout ce délicieux liquide dans son corps._

_Victoria fit un petit signe de tête à Riley et Adam et ils me relâchèrent._

_M'abandonnant complètement à ma soif de sang, je pressai l'homme contre moi et plongeai mes dents dans son cou. Son sang coula rapidement dans ma bouche et je l'avalai voracement. C'était siiii bon._

_Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus une seule goutte de sang dans le corps, je me jetai sur la femme, la relevai et la drainai rapidement._

_Une fois qu'elle fut vide, je jetai son corps sans vie à mes pieds avant de reprendre le contrôle. _

_Réalisant ce que j'avais fait, je tombai à genoux et poussai un hurlement de chagrin. Comment avais-je pu faire ça? J'étais un monstre!_

_"Tu découvriras bien assez tôt que la culpabilité est une émotion inutile, Bella," me dit Victoria avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage tordu._

_Riley et Adam me remirent sur mes pieds._

_"Alors, qu'as-tu appris aujourd'hui, ma chère?" roucoula Victoria, comme si j'étais une petite fille rentrant de la maternelle pour la toute première fois._

_"Va en enfer!" grondai-je._

_"Oh ma chère, tu m'y rejoindras un jour...tu le sais n'est-ce pas? __Ça__ ne sert à rien d'essayer de jouer à la 'gentille petite fille vampire'. Tu es comme nous maintenant."_

_Je lui lançai un regard noir et repliai le bras pour la frapper mais Riley me retint avant que je ne puisse entre en contact avec elle._

_"Oh Bella," soupira dramatiquement Victoria, "J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives être punie pour ça," dit-elle avec un sourire amusé._

_"Riley...montre à Bella les conséquences d'une telle action," ordonna-t-elle._

_Riley attrapa rapidement mon bras et y plongea profondément et vicieusement ses dents. La douleur fut aveuglante, brûlante. Je le griffai en essayant de me débattre mais Adam m'attrapa par la taille pour m'immobiliser._

_Lorsqu'il retira ses dents de mon bras, du venin commença à couler de ma blessure et le long de mon bras avant de tomber par-terre._

_"Adam, soigne sa blessure," ordonna Victoria d'une voix ennuyée._

_Adam attrapa mon bras et le porta à sa bouche, je me ratatinai sur moi-même en pensant qu'il allait me mordre, mais il commença à lécher ma blessure à la place - pour la sceller avec son venin. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens alors qu'il continuait à lécher chaque millimètre de ma blessure._

_"__Ça suffit, Adam, tu auras le temps pour ça plus tard," gloussa Victoria._

_Ces mots tournèrent encore et encore dans mon esprit et cette pensée me terrifia. Suggérait-elle ce à quoi je pensais?_

_"Il est temps de rentrer à la maison et de commença notre leçon suivante," dit-elle._

_Adam et Riley m'attrapèrent à nouveau et on se mit en route pour retourner en enfer._

_Une fois qu'on approcha de la cabane, on s'arrêta dans une petite clairière._

_"On doit t'apprendre à te battre," me dit-elle en se tenant devant moi et en me jaugeant du regard._

_Je la regardai avec la bouche grande ouverte. Elle allait m'apprendre à me battre? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais si elle fait ça, on sera peut-être capable de s'enfuir un jour, me déclara mon côté logique. Oui, oui, ça pourrait définitivement jouer en ma faveur. Elle était vraiment folle de faire ça._

_"Je sais à quoi tu penses, Bella, mais tu ne peux pas nous battre tous les trois et gagner, ce n'est pas le but," m'expliqua-t-elle._

_"Je suis confuse, pourquoi m'apprendre à me battre?" lui demandai-je avec curiosité. Je voulais vraiment connaître son raisonnement._

_"J'ai besoin que tu sois capable de te défendre contre les autres. Ça ne me servirait à rien de t'envoyer de par le monde pour que tu te fasses tuer par n'importe quel nomade. Ça raccourcirait mon jeu et je ne serais vraiment pas contente," m'expliqua-t-elle avec un petit froncement de sourcil à cette pensée._

_"Et si je refuse de jouer à ton petit jeu?" demandai-je en lui crachant les mots au visage._

_"Oh, tu JOUERAS. J'ai les moyen de te motiver - rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter pour le moment, ma chère," me répondit-elle d'une voix excitée. "Assez parlé - Riley, entraîne-la," aboya-t-elle._

_"Avec plaisir, Vicky," ronronna-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Beurk, dégoûtant. Je fis semblant de m'étrangler et les lèvres d'Adam s'étirèrent légèrement. Ce fut à peine remarquable mais je le vis - il serait peut-être mon ticket de sortie de cet enfer. Je devais réfléchir à un plan._

_Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Riley qui commença à tourner autour de moi. Je m'accroupis en position défensive et le regardai attentivement._

_Il se jeta sur moi mais je réussis à rouler sous lui avant de sauter sur mes pieds derrière lui. Je plantai mon pied dans son dos et le frappai de toutes mes forces. Il vola à travers les airs et s'écrasa dans un arbre. Des feuilles et de l'écorce lui tombèrent dessus lorsqu'il tomba au sol._

_Sautant sur ses pieds, il poussa un grognement empli de rage. Il se jeta à nouveau sur moi et cette fois, il attrapa ma jambe et me lança à travers la clairière. J'entendis avec un boum qui ressembla à un coup de tonnerre et le sol trembla sous moi sous la force de l'impact._

_Il continua son attaque, encore et encore. Je n'avais pas été capable d'esquiver la moindre de ses attaques depuis la première fois. Lorsqu'il m'attaqua pour la dernière fois, il plongea ses dents dans mon mollet et je poussai un cri de douleur en lui mettant des coups de pieds._

_"Ça suffit, Riley," ordonna Victoria._

_"Adam, ramène-la à la cabane et surveille-la. Riley et moi devons faire...quelque chose," ronronna-t-elle._

_"Oui, Victoria," dit Adam en hochant la tête._

_Ce pourrait être l'occasion parfaite de voir s'il y avait une faille dans sa loyauté. Avec mon plan décidé, je suivis Adam jusque dans la cabane._

_"On devrait soigner la blessure de ta jambe," dit-il en me regardant intensément de ses yeux d'un rouge brillant._

_Je grimaçai, son regard me hérissait les cheveux à l'arrière de la nuque. Peut-être que mon plan était une mauvaise idée, peut-être que je devrais rester aussi loin de lui que possible._

_"Ça va," répondis-je sèchement._

_"Ce n'était pas une suggestion, Bella," ricana-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi._

_"Pourquoi tu l'aides?" demandai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Super plan, Bella, demande directement - très subtil...Je me frappai mentalement le front._

_Il sembla surpris par ma question, mais se reprit rapidement. "Ce ne sont pas tes affaires," gronda-t-il._

_"Je pense que je mérite de savoir pourquoi tu me détestes tellement que tu l'aides à me torturer - alors que tu ne me connais même pas!" criai-je, ma voix se faisant presque hystérique._

_"Je n'ai pas besoin de te CONNAÎTRE," cracha-t-il sur la défensive._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes là-dedans?" lui demandai-je._

_Il ne me répondit pas. Il m'attrapa simplement par le bras pour me tirer dans la petite pièce où je m'étais réveillée et me poussa sur le matelas sale par terre. Il attrapa ma jambe et déchira mon pantalon avant de lever ma jambe jusqu'à sa bouche pour lécher ma plaie comme il l'avait fait pour mon bras plus tôt._

_Alors que j'essayai d'enlever ma jambe de ses mains, il bondit sur moi et utilisa son corps pour me plaquer au matelas._

_"S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça," le suppliai-je en tremblant de peur._

_"Tu es très belle, Bella," murmura-t-il doucement en faisant courir ses doigts sur ma joue. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te prendrais jamais par la force," ajouta-t-il rapidement._

_"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" lui demandai-je à nouveau en déglutissant difficilement._

_"Parce que tout comme toi...je n'ai pas le choix," m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix douloureuse en fixant le matelas à côté de ma tête._

_"Je suis désolé que ça t'arrive, mais je ne peux pas t'aider," me dit-il en s'installant lentement sur le sol pour me surveiller._

_Je me remis assise et pliai mes jambes contre ma poitrine avant de laisser échapper un sanglot de désespoir._

* * *

_-6 mois plus tard-_

_Tous les deux ou trois jours, ils me traînaient dans une autre maison et me forçai à boire jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je le fasse moi-même. Tous les deux ou trois jours, je perdais un peu plus de moi-même et devenais un peu plus monstrueuse._

_Jusqu'à ce que finalement je ne commence à saliver à la simple vue d'un humain...j'avais été dressée, comme un chien. Je commençai à me nourrir de moi-même, et j'avais honte de moi._

_Ma technique de combat s'était améliorée, je pouvais éviter Riley la moitié du temps. Victoria semblait satisfaite par ça et ce fut la fin de mes entraînements. J'avais maintenant 26 cicatrices de plus à montrer._

_Victoria et Riley partaient chasser aujourd'hui, ce qui me laissait avec Adam pour me surveiller._

_Il avait été gentil avec moi, il ne m'avait jamais mordu ou frappé et il m'avait aidé à garder Riley et Victoria aussi loin de moi que possible. Il ne me criait pas dessus mais refusait de répondre à mes questions sur sa situation. Je continuai à demander cependant._

_J'étais allongée sur le dos à regarder dans le vide en me demandant pourquoi aucune des Cullen n'était venu me sauver. Alice avait sûrement vu tout ça arriver. Est-ce qu'ils ne tenaient absolument pas à moi?_

_"Bella?"_

_Je tournai la tête sur le côté, il se tenait sur le pas de la porte et me regardai._

_"Je pars aujourd'hui," me dit-il avec hésitation._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" lui demandai-je en me redressant._

_"Et bien... j'en m'en vais et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi?" me demanda-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre - pour ne pas croiser mon regard._

_Je sautai sur mes pieds et fus devant lui en un clin d'oeil._

_J'attrapai sa main, "Allons-y!" m'exclamai-je avec excitation._

_"Il faut que tu saches...s'ils nous rattrapent..." Il s'interrompit avec une expression incertaine sur le visage._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle utilise pour faire pression sur toi, Adam?" lui demandai-je doucement en espérant qu'il s'ouvrirait enfin à moi et qu'il me le dirait._

_"Ma fille," souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Il continua, "Elle n'a que 7 ans, Bella. Victoria a promis de la tuer si je ne l'aidais pas. Je n'avais pas le choix. Seul, j'aurais pu essayer de la tuer - mais elle a de nombreuses ressources, Bella."_

_"Tu ne peux pas partir, alors, elle la tuera!" m'exclamai-je._

_"Je ne peux plus rester ici et regarder ce qu'elle te fait. Je ne...peux pas." Il attrapa doucement mon visage entre ses mains et baissa sa tête légèrement, lentement, avec hésitation, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je ne répondis pas au début...mais c'était le premier contact non-violent que j'avais avec quelqu'un en six moi...et c'était agréable...il était gentil. Je bougeai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes et il devint plus sûr de lui, il enleva une de ses mains de mon visage pour me presser contre lui. Il rompit son baiser, et fit courir ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille et il chuchota, "Tu vaux la peine de courir ce risque."_

_Je me reculai et relevai la tête vers lui. Il avait été bon pour moi. Cet homme allait risquer la vie de sa fille pour moi...pouvais-je le laisser faire ça?_

_"Est-ce que tu as un plan?" lui demandai-je._

_"Oui, mais il y a un problème," me dit-il d'une voix hésitante. "Elle est humaine, Bella...et avec ton conditionnement..."_

_"Je ne ferais jamais de mal à une enfant, je le jure!" Mais même si prononçai ces mots, je savais que c'était désormais une possibilité._

_"Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque, je suis désolé," répondit-il tristement. "On devra se séparer une fois qu'on aura atteint une bonne distance de toutes façons._

_Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris...ce baiser avait été un baiser d'adieu._

_"Okay." Je hochai la tête._

_"Allons-y." Il leva mon menton et me donna un dernier chaste baiser avant de me serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras._

_Lorsqu'il me relâcha, il attrapa ma main et on s'élança dans les bois._

* * *

_Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on était partit lorsqu'Adam s'arrêta soudainement avec une expression paniquée sur le visage._

_"Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là?" rugit Victoria. Elle était avec Riley et un autre mâle immense et effrayant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant._

_"Victoria, j'enseignai simplement une technique de traque à Bella," essaya d'expliquer Adam._

_Elle renifla en entendant ses mots et je sus qu'on était faits._

_"Bella, Bella...on dirait qu'Adam est un traitre. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait, je ne suis pas aveugle!" grogna-t-elle._

_"Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait faire de lui? Hmm?... Devrais-je passer un coup de fil et faire tuer sa fille? ricana-t-elle._

_"NON! Pitié, Victoria, punis-moi...J'accepterais la punition, pitié!" la suppliai-je._

_Elle rigola de bon coeur à mes suppliques. "Très touchant, ma chère, mais j'ai bien peur que ta punition à toi ne vienne plus tard."_

_"Riley, Daniel...montrez à Adam ce que nous faisons aux traîtres," aboya-t-elle._

_Ils se jetèrent sur Adam et le bruit horrible que firent ses membres lorsqu'ils furent arrachés à son corps résonna dans les arbres._

_"Pitié! NOOOON!" criai-je alors que Victoria lui arrachait la tête._

_Riley alluma un feu et ils y jetèrent son corps...pas de remords...pas d'émotions...juste de la pure malveillance._

_"Salope!" criai-je. "Il n'a rien fait de mal!"_

_"Il s'est prit d'amitié pour toi," ricana-t-elle, "Si j'étais toi, je me rappellerais de ça la prochaine fois où j'essayerais de me faire un ami."_

* * *

**Un James/Bella posté: L'amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs. Jetez-y un oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 -**

_-Présent-_

"Bella!" cria la voix de Jasper derrière moi.

_Je ne peux pas m'arrêter,_ me répétai-je encore et encore dans ma tête. Mais mon corps...mon corps était une toute autre histoire. J'avais l'impression d'être déchirée en deux. Je voulais terriblement m'arrêter, je voulais...Seigneur, je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais, putain!

Je poussai plus fort sur mes jambes pour aller plus vite.

"Putain, arrête-toi!" cria-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je commençai à faire des zig-zag pour essayer de le semer. Mais il réussit à me rattraper légèrement, merde!

"Bordel, Bella! Arrête de me fuir!" rugit-il clairement irrité.

Je ne répondis toujours pas, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire? Il ne comprendrait tout simplement pas.

"Très bien," souffla-t-il. "Continue à courir, mais tu devrais savoir que je te suivrais jusqu'à ce que tu t'arrêtes - et j'ai tout le temps au monde, Bella!" me menaça-t-il.

Sur ce, je pilai et fis volte-face.

"Rentre chez toi, Jasper!" grognai-je en pointant la direction d'où on venait du doigt.

"Non," dit-il simplement en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en me regardant fixement.

"RENTRE CHEZ TOI!" répétai-je plus fort - beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort...les feuillages tremblèrent autour de nous.

"NON!" répéta-t-il d'une voix tout aussi impressionnante.

Je soufflai et levai les mains au ciel de frustration, complètement exaspérée par sa ténacité.

"On a vraiment besoin de parler, Bella...pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus vulnérable.

Je le regardai longuement - sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.

"Tu ne comprend pas, Jasper... Putain! Pourquoi est-ce que je reste là à parler, je dois y ALLER!" criai-je en tirant sur mes cheveux de frustration et en lui tournant le dos.

"Oh non, tu ne feras pas ça," me dit-il rapidement en m'attrapant le bras pour m'empêcher de m'élancer à nouveau.

Je grimaçai visiblement.

La douleur qui traversa son visage fut insupportable, il projeta accidentellement ses émotions sur moi et je voulus tomber au sol sous la force de ce qu'il ressentait.

"Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Bella," chuchota-t-il en geignant doucement.

Il avait l'air torturé mais ses mots...ses mots réveillèrent quelque chose en moi qui avait gonflé et attendu d'exploser depuis la toute première fois où j'avais rencontré les Cullen - et il se trouvait là...

"Vraiment Jasper? Parce que tu ne m'as certainement pas sauvé d'elle! Tu l'as laissé m'avoir - tu aurais tout aussi bien pu faire tout ça toi-même," lui crachai-je alors que ma colère enflait.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" me demanda-t-il en semblant vraiment confus.

Ce sont des bons menteurs, rappelle-toi Bella...tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit étaient des mensonges - ils n'ont jamais tenu à toi. IL n'a jamais tenu à toi, ils t'ont laissé te faire torturer!... Puis une autre pensée traversa mon esprit et je haletai bruyamment.

"Tu...tu...," Je m'interrompis et pris une profonde inspiration inutile, "Est-ce que tu l'AIDES? Est-ce que c'est ça? Est-ce que tu es là pour me ralentir?"

Je commençai à paniquer. C'était trop, beaucoup trop.

"Bella, tu dois te calmer," me dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Dès qu'il prononça ces mots, une vague de calme m'enveloppa. C'était beaucoup plus que du calme, cependant... C'était comme son étreinte d'avant, et je ne voulais jamais plus perdre ce sentiment.

"Je ne comprends pas - de qui tu parles, Bella?" me demanda-t-il, son regard se plongeant jusque dans mon âme.

Je sentis mon corps se pencher vers lui de lui-même, c'était presque comme s'il me tirait vers lui.

Ses mains se fermèrent convulsivement et on aurait dit qu'il luttait pour rester immobile.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas?" lui demandai-je avec scepticisme, en l'étudiant attentivement pour m'assurer qu'il ne me mentait pas.

"Non, vraiment pas, Darlin' - dis-moi ce qu'il se passe - s'il te plaît," me supplia-t-il.

Seigneur, quand il m'appelait Darlin'... Je voulais me jeter sur lui, le plaquer au sol et le prendre encore et encore! Putain! Je devais arrêter de penser comme ça!

En secouant la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, je commençai à faire les cent-pas...

"Comment peut-il ne pas savoir? C'est impossible...Non, Alice doit le savoir. Mais il a l'air si sincère. Je veux vraiment le croire. Ça ne compte pas de toutes façons," débattis-je. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le garder. Je sais ça! Mais oh, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais..."

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" chuchota Peter à Jasper.

"Ouais, je ne pense pas qu'elle réalise qu'elle parle à voix haute," rigola-t-il doucement. Peter rigola aussi.

Un gros bruit me sortit de ma transe et j'arrêtai de faire les cent pas pour voir Charlotte gifler Peter et Jasper à l'arrière du crâne. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient arrivés.

"Aïe, bordel, femme! Je n'ai rien fait...c'est lui qui a rigolé en premier," s'exclama Peter en pointant Jasper du doigt.

Elle souffla et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'trous du cul sans coeur,' mais je n'étais pas sûre.

"Vous devez tous partir," dis-je finalement - en attirant à nouveau leur attention sur moi, "si elle vous trouve avec moi...elle vous tuera...et ma punition sera encore pire - si c'est même possible," dis-je alors que mon regard voyageait entre Jasper, Peter et Charlotte avant de revenir se poser sur Jasper.

Les yeux de Jasper devinrent noirs et se plongèrent dans les miens.

"Qui est-ELLE?" demanda Jasper avec autorité.

"Victoria," crachai-je.

Leurs grognements furent profonds mais l'un des grognements fut plus fort que les autres, plus enragé...et ce grognement provenait de Jasper. Ses poings étaient serrés, sa mâchoire aussi - il avait l'air vraiment létal...mortel.

"S'il vous plaît, PARTEZ, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés à cause de moi...s'il vous plaît," les suppliai-je alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de venin - et que mon corps me suppliait de pouvoir pleurer.

Peter ricana et ma tête se tourna dans sa direction. Je le fixai, "Est-ce que tu trouves ça marrant?" lui demandai-je.

"NON... Non, bien sûr que non," répondit-il rapidement. "C'est juste que...tu ne sais pas qui on est...qui est Jasper, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-il.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" lui demandai-je avec incrédulité - j'étais définitivement convaincu qu'il était fou maintenant.

Jasper intervint, "C'est un longue histoire, Darlin' - et je te la raconterais...mais allons chez Peter et Char pour échanger nos histoires, okay? Je ne te veux pas dehors si elle est à ta poursuite," grogna-t-il tout en étudiant nos alentours.

"Je ne peux pas...je suis désolée...mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi," dis-je avec regret.

"Bella...certaines choses se sont passées dans on doit VRAIMENT parler, aussi bien toi que moi," m'implora Jasper.

En secouant la tête, j'essayai de lui expliquer, "Je ne peux pas. Je ne serais pas capable de le supporter si tu étais blessé à cause de moi...s'il te plaît, comprend-moi!" le suppliai-je en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux dorés. "Je suis un danger pour toi - pour vous tous," ajoutai-je tristement.

"Bella?" m'appela doucement Charlotte.

Je tournai la tête vers elle avec curiosité. Ses yeux cramoisis étaient emplis de gentillesse lorsqu'elle me parla...

"Comme Jasper te l'a dit, c'est une longue histoire...mais pour le moment...tu as juste besoin de savoir que personne ne cherchera Jasper...sa réputation est bien connue et Victoria ne serait pas assez stupide pour s'attaquer à lui - tu seras en sécurité avec nous, je te le promets," me dit-elle en essayant de m'assurer que tout irait bien.

"Elle n'est pas seule," répondis-je tristement en regardant le sol et en souhaitant de toutes mes forces POUVOIR aller avec eux. Je le voulais tellement...

Jasper s'approcha lentement de moi et attrapa mes mains dans les siennes avec hésitation... Ses yeux dorés étaient plongés dans les miens, "Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît, je prendrais soin de toi et PERSONNE ne te fera plus jamais de mal, Darlin' - je te le promets - jamais plus."

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et des sanglots me secouèrent le corps alors qu'il m'attirait dans ses bras - et son odeur délicieuse m'enveloppa alors qu'il nous berçait d'une manière apaisante.

Pouvais-je faire ça? Je VOULAIS le faire... Pouvaient-ils vraiment me protéger? M'accrochant au premier rayon d'espoir que je ressentais en 25 ans, je pris ma décision...

"Okay." Je hochai la tête contre son torse.

Relâchant l'une de mes mains, il mêla ses doigts aux miens - et je relevais la tête vers lui. Cette sensation était indescriptible...J'avais l'impression que c'était tout ce que j'avais toujours attendu - qu'IL m'avait attendu. Comment ça se pouvait?

"Viens," m'ordonna-t-il gentiment en tirant doucement sur ma main alors qu'on partait en direction de chez Peter et Charlotte.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 -**

_-Passé-_

_Ma punition pour avoir essayé de m'enfuir?... Daniel et Riley m'ont arraché une jambe._

_Mes yeux s'étaient remplis de venin et mon corps avait tremblé sous l'effet de la douleur. Et il m'avait fallut des heures pour seulement commencer à rattacher ma jambe._

_Une fois que j'avais été à nouveau capable de courir, ils m'avaient enfin emmené chasser, aidant grandement le processus de guérison._

_"La prochaine fois, ce sera les deux jambes,' m'avait craché Victoria. "Attrapez-la, il est l'heure de rentrer."_

_De retour dans la cabane, ils m'avaient jeté sur le matelas et Riley était celui qui m'avait surveillé cette fois. Je supposai que Victoria ne prenait plus aucun risque._

_Daniel était l'opposé d'Adam cependant. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges, il était plus grand que nous tous et semblait avoir été un lutteur dans sa vie humaine. Et il n'était absolument pas gentil...il adorait me torturer, tout autant que Riley et Victoria._

_Alors que les mois passaient, Victoria devenait de plus en plus anxieuse. Elle perdait patience en attendant que j'ai un an._

_J'espérai qu'elle se lasserait de moi et qu'elle annulerait ce jeu mais je n'avais pas eu cette chance._

* * *

_Aujourd'hui marquait la fin de ma première année de vampire...et Victoria rayonnait._

_"C'est l'heure! N'es-tu pas excitée, Bella?" roucoula-t-elle._

_"Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer à ton jeu, tue-moi maintenant et finissons-en," grognai-je en montrant les dents. J'étais légèrement déprimée maintenant...Un an avec cette salope avait cet effet là._

_"Aww, n'abandonne pas maintenant, ma chère," m'apaisa-t-elle, "On va seulement commencer à s'amuser!"_

_Elle se précipita hors de la pièce et revint en un clin d'oeil en tenant ce qui semblait être un sac à dos bleu et noir._

_"Voilà tes affaires," me dit-elle, en me tendant ce mystérieux sac._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je._

_"Un sac," me dit-elle simplement. Sans blague, je sais ça!_

_"Maintenant, quelques règles," dit-elle en tapant sèchement dans ses mains._

_"Règle numéro 1: Tu garderas ce sac tout le temps sur toi, si tu le perds - tu seras punie._

_Règle numéro 2: Il y a un portable dans ce sac, tu le garderas tout le temps chargé et allumé, si tu oublies - tu seras punie._

_Règle numéro 3: Tu répondras au téléphone avant la fin de la deuxième sonnerie, si tu ne le fais pas - tu seras punie._

_Règle numéro 4: Tu ne deviendras amie avec PERSONNE. Si je te trouve avec quelqu'un, cette personne MOURRA...Comme Adam," ajouta-t-elle rapidement en éclatant de rire, "et tu seras punie," ajouta-t-elle finalement._

_"Règle numéro 5: Tu resteras en mouvement TOUT le temps, il n'y aura ni repos - ni vacances. Tu es là pour MON amusement. Si tu t'arrêtes - tu seras punie._

_Règle numéro 6: Si je t'attrape N'IMPORTE quand, tu seras sévèrement punie - et la chasse recommencera après ta punition._

_Règle numéro 7: Ton seul moyen de transport sera tes pieds. Si je découvre que tu utilises le moindre véhicule - tu seras punie._

_Règle numéro 8: Tu continueras à te nourrir d'humains. Si je découvre que tu essayes de te nourrir de sang animal, je te forcerais personnellement à drainer un enfant et ensuite - tu seras punie._

_Règle numéro 9: Tu devras compléter chaque tâche que je te donnerais au cours du jeu. Si tu échoues - tu seras punie._

_Règle numéro 10: Il n'y aura pas de mort pour toi. Je te chasserais pour l'éternité, ou le reste de mon existence...l'une ou l'autre. Le jeu s'arrêtera quand je le dirais. Si tu essayes de te suicider - tu seras punie. Si tu arrives à te suicider, je chasserai chaque ami et membre de ta famille et je les tuerais."_

_Elle resta ensuite là à me regarder avec un large sourire satisfait au visage, et si j'avais encore été humaine, je me serais précipité dans les toilettes les plus proche pour vomir._

_Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Je savais qu'elle était tordue, je le savais parce que j'avais survécu à toutes ses tortures au cours de la dernière année...mais ça...ça...c'était pire que n'importe quel cauchemars que j'avais jamais eu._

_J'allais vivre un vrai cauchemar pour le reste de l'éternité...et je ne pouvais même pas y mettre fin._

_"Pitié, tue-moi... Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça," la suppliai-je piteusement. Ma dernière tentative de trouver un peu de pitié dans son âme noire._

_"Désolée...oh," Elle s'interrompit et éclata de rire. "Nan, je suis pas désolée du tout." Je grognai._

_"Si tu fais ça, je trouverais un putain de moyen de te tuer un jour, je te le promets," grognai-je._

_"Tu es trop mignonne!" répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur._

_Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... Oh mon Dieu VOILA ce qu'était devenu ma vie...comment les Cullen avaient-ils pu m'abandonner à ça...COMMENT?_

_"Maintenant, rassemble tes affaires et rejoins-moi dehors dans une minutes," me dit-elle avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la cabane._

_Rassemblant les vêtements que j'avais volé au cours de mes différentes chasses, je les fourrai dans le sac et sortis la rejoindre._

_"Okay, tu devrais savoir encore une dernière chose... J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, Bella," me prévint-elle._

_"Maintenant...à tes marques...PARTEZ!" cria-t-elle joyeusement._

_M'élançant à toute vitesse, la dernière chose que j'entendis fut Victoria qui caquetait, "Cours, Bella, cours."_

* * *

_Ça faisait dix mois que le jeu avait commencé et je n'avais ni vu ni entendu Victoria. Je commençai à me demander si elle était vraiment après moi - peut-être que ça avait été ruse._

_Prenant la décision de m'arrêter - je me perchai sur un rocher au sommet d'une falaise et regardai les lumières de la ville s'illuminer sous mes pieds. Le ciel était clair et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, un vrai contraste avec ce que je voyais à la maison._

_La maison...Ça__ me manquait tellement._

_Je la sentis avant de la voir...et commençai à paniquer. NON! Je ne m'étais arrêté que pour quelques minutes. __Ça ne pouvait pas arriver..._

_"Bellahh...quelqu'un a été vilaine!" me dit-elle, elle devait être à peine à quelques mètres de moi._

_Ma tête se tourna dans la direction de sa voix, et Riley m'agrippa par derrière._

_S'approchant de moi, elle secoua la tête de déception._

_"Bella, Bella, Bella," soupira-t-elle. "Je t'ai donné des règles et tu viens juste d'en ignorer deux...qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?" me demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_"C'était juste quelques minutes, je le jure...Je...Je suis désolée!" dis-je frénétiquement._

_"Il n'y a pas d'excuses dans ce jeu et il n'y a pas de pitié... Riley, je pense que nous devons motiver cette chère Bella, tu ne crois pas?" demanda-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur Riley._

_"Si, Vicky, je pense," ronronna-t-il en tirant sur mes cheveux pour me forcer à pencher la tête et à lui révéler mon cou._

_"Je pense que ça devrait être mémorable - donc va pour le démembrement...vas-y Riley, mais garde la tête pour moi," répondit-il avec un sourire vicieux._

_Démembrement? Ma tête! Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse... Je me débattis férocement pour essayer de me libérer mais je ne fis que lui faciliter les choses et il arracha les membres de mon corps avec un bruit hideux. La douleur était aussi intense que celle de la transformation et je priai Dieu de me tuer - pitié laissez-moi mourir._

_Mes jambes et mes bras furent éparpillés dans le coin alors que Victoria posait ses mains sur mon visage, doucement d'abord, mais ensuite elle agrippa ma tête et la tourna brusquement pour me décapiter. Je criai d'agonie et elle éclata de rire. Elle éclata de rire!_

_Elle posa ma tête sur le rocher sur lequel j'étais assise plus tôt. "La vue est magnifique, n'est-ce pas, Bella?" soupira-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse._

_Il me fallut trois semaines pour me rattacher._

* * *

_Quatre ans plus tard, le téléphone dans mon sac sonna pour la toute première fois._

_Fouillant rapidement dans mon sac, je le décrochai juste avant la fin de la deuxième sonnerie...merci Seigneur!_

_"Allô," dis-je avec hésitation._

_"Bella! Comment VAS-tu?" me demanda-t-elle comme si on était des amies qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps._

_Je ne répondis pas...Je n'avais rien à dire._

_"Très bien," bouda-t-elle, "J'étais juste polie."_

_"J'ai un défi pour toi," me dit-elle joyeusement. "Devine où je vais, Bella?" me demanda-t-elle._

_"Je ne sais pas, Victoria...où?" crachai-je dans le combiné._

_"Susceptible, hein. Tu vas adorer ça...je vais...en Floride!" s'exclama-t-elle._

_"Pou...Pourquoi?" lui demandai-je, mais j'en avais déjà une bonne idée - j'espérai avoir tort cependant, pitié laissez-moi avoir tort._

_"Et bien, je meurs d'envie de faire connaissance avec ta mère...Je veux dire, on a vécu ensemble pendant un an, Bella. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle m'aimera bien?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse._

_"Pitié, pitié...ne fais pas ça," la suppliai-je. Bien que je sache qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, quel choix avais-je?_

_"Et bien...tu pourrais la sauver...Je serais chez ta mère dans 43 heures, 11 minutes, et 6 secondes. Si tu arrives là-bas avant moi, ne serait-ce que d'une seconde - je ne la tuerais pas. Même une seconde de retard et elle mourra," m'expliqua-t-elle._

_Comment pouvait-elle être aussi diabolique..._

_"Je prendrais ton silence pour un oui - pas que t'ais vraiment le choix, bécasse. Victoria dit PARTEZ!" s'exclama-t-elle, et le téléphone fut coupé._

_Jetant mon téléphone dans mon sac, je commençai à courir à toute vitesse...à courir pour sauver la vie de ma mère. Pitié, laissez-moi arriver à temps!_

_J'atteignis la Floride en 42 heures, à ce rythme-là, j'y arriverais peut-être juste à temps - mais ça serait très juste._

_Le temps que j'arrive dans la rue de ma mère, j'étais partie depuis 43 heures, 12 minutes, et 2 secondes. J'avais échoué._

_J'entrai dans la maison, en espérant que par miracle, elle n'aurait encore rien fait. Mais tous mes espoirs disparurent à l'instant même où j'ouvris la porte...du sang...partout._

_En grognant, je me précipitai dans la maison pour chercher son odeur et je la traquai jusque dans les bois à un kilomètre de là._

_"Bella, tu es en retard," me dit-elle._

_Je me jetai sur elle mais elle me bloqua facilement._

_"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi ou je vais aller chercher Phil à la sortie de son entraînement," grogna-t-elle._

_Défaite, je reculai._

_"Tu ferais mieux de recommencer à courir avant que je ne te punisse, tu ignores une des règles après tout. Mais je vais laisser passer - cette fois," me dit-elle en souriant._

_Donc je courus._

* * *

_Au cours des quinzes années suivantes, elle me fit souvent faire la course avec elle, pour s'amuser vu qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore attrapé. Mes échecs me causèrent douze nouvelles cicatrices et douze menaces sur la vie de mon père._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, après que j'ai fini de me nourrir - je décidai de partir vers l'ouest au lieu de continuer vers le nord. Grosse erreur._

_Elle m'attrapa finalement... et cette fois-çi, ils éloignèrent tellement mes membres qu'il me fallut quatre mois pour les rattacher._

* * *

_Trois ans et dix mois plus tard, j'étais si consumée par la colère et la rage à cause de LUI, que je fis un détour...au risque d'être attrapée._

_Je demandais vengeance - des réponses - quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ce qu'IL m'avait prit...c'était SA faute si je vivais cette existence._

_J'arrivai à l'endroit où tout avait commencé...la clairière._

_L'endroit où il m'avait déclaré son amour...l'endroit où j'avais cru à ses mensonges._

_A cette époque, je pensais savoir ce qu'était l'éternité..._

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 -**

_-Présent-_

La maison de Peter et Char était un petit bungalow en bois à deux étages, avec des volets verts et une allée en pierre qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée...la cabane se fondait bien dans le décor, trois des façades de la maison donnaient sur la forêt.

Le décor rustique de l'intérieur soulignait l'environnement...des troncs d'arbre servaient de tabourets pour le plan de travail de la cuisine inutilisée et pour la table taillée dans le bois qui donnait l'impression qu'une plaque de verre avait tout simplement était posée sur un tronc. Le salon avait une immense cheminée en pierre et une paire de cornes de taureau étaient accrochée juste au-dessus...

Char vit mon regard se poser dessus et m'expliqua immédiatement, "J'adorerais enterrer ce truc six pieds sous terre, mais Peter ne veut pas me laisser faire..."

"Aww, tu adores ce putain de truc...admets-le!" intervint Peter en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Char.

Elle renifla mais se pressa contre lui. Ils étaient mignons ensemble - ça me mit mal à l'aise.

Jasper se laissa tomber dans un énorme fauteuil et pointa celui en face du sien du doigt. "Assied-toi, Darlin'," me suggéra-t-il.

Observant le fauteuil comme si c'était un objet qui m'était inconnu...je commençai à paniquer.

Lorsque Jasper sentis ma panique, il se leva et commença à me masser les épaules avec ses incroyables mains - Seigneur, il était doué à ça - tout en m'envoyant des vagues de calme et un peu de cette autre émotion que je n'arrivais toujours pas à reconnaître.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Darlin'?" me demanda-t-il en me regardant avec inquiétude.

"C'est juste que...je...le fauteuil...et je n'ai pas..." balbutiai-je en essayant de m'expliquer.

"Tout va bien, Bella, personne ne te fera de mal ici...je te le promets," me rassura-t-il, sans comprendre mon dilemme.

"Ce n'est pas ça... Je... Je ne me suis pas mise assise depuis plus de vingt-trois ans," lui expliquai-je avec hésitation. "Et c'était juste pour quelques minutes," ajoutai-rapidement dans un murmure à peine audible. J'essayai de repousser mes souvenirs.

J'entendis Char haleter bruyamment à mon admission. Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et Jasper...les mains de Jasper arrêtèrent immédiatement de bouger. Il baissa les yeux vers moi, et son visage se transforma en un mélange de rage et de pure agonie.

Sans dire un mot, il m'attrapa la main et me tira à sa suite...reculant jusqu'au fauteuil où il s'était installé plus tôt et il se rassit avant de me tirer lentement sur ses genoux...tout en m'observant attentivement pour noter le moindre signe de panique que je pourrais ressentir.

Il enroula ses bras musclés autour de moi et cette sensation fut - ben, je pense que j'en ai même ronronné parce qu'il me fit un sourire connaisseur.

"Ça va comme ça, Darlin'?" me demanda-t-il rhétoriquement. Il savait parfaitement bien que j'étais au paradis! Putain d'empathe.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, "Ouais, ça ira comme ça," répondis-je avec nonchalance, ou j'essayai en tout cas. Mais je me pressai un peu plus contre son torse sculpté et peut-être même que je l'ai reniflé - juste un peu.

Peter et Char s'assirent sur le canapé et nous sourirent.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire les présentations plus tôt... Peter, voici Bella. Bella, voici mon frère, Peter Whitlock," nous dit Jasper.

"Ton frère?" demandai-je.

"Jasper est mon créateur," m'expliqua Peter, "et c'est un plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance, Bella."

"Enfin?" demandai-je en remarquant ce mot tout de suite.

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'éclaircir la gorge avec une expression gênée sur le visage. Une expression qui me rendit très suspicieuse.

Sentant la tension dans l'air, Char intervint, "Et je suis Char, Bella, comme tu le sais déjà... Jasper est mon créateur à moi aussi."

"Combien de personnes as-tu transformé, Jasper?" lui demandai-je, incrédule. C'était dingue - je croyais qu'il avait un très mauvais contrôle - comment avaient-ils pu les transformer sans les tuer? Et pourquoi les avait-il transformé?

"J'ai transformé beaucoup de monde, ça fait partie de mon passé et ce n'est pas joli-joli," répondit-il en semblant soudainement nerveux.

Il commença alors à me raconter comment il avait été un Major dans l'armée lorsqu'il avait été transformé par Maria. Comment il avait vécu une vie infernale où il avait dû transformer et entraîner des vampires pour l'armée de Maria et comment il avait bu du sang humain pendant plus d'un siècle. Comment il avait sauvé Peter et Char et décidé ensuite de partir avec eux. Comment il avait trouvé Alice et finalement les Cullen.

Comment sa soif de sang n'avait jamais été hors de contrôle... Bien qu'il n'aimait pas le goût du sang animal, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de mal à s'adapter.

La honte et la culpabilité faisaient rage en moi. Voilà un homme qui avait traversé l'enfer et il faisait ce que je ne pouvais pas.

Bien sûr, c'était une règle que je ne pouvais pas briser, mais si je pouvais...je n'étais pas sûr que je serais capable de boire du sang animal maintenant.

"Hey," chuchota-t-il en glissant son doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête et regarder ses yeux dorés. "Pourquoi tu ressens de la honte et de la culpabilité, Darlin'?"

"Je bois du sang humain, Jasper, je n'avais pas le droit de boire du sang animal. Mais maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais capable de changer," lui répondis-je honnêtement en m'attendant à ce qu'il soit dégoûté.

"Darlin' je sais que tu bois du sang humain. Je peux voir tes yeux - mais s'il te plaît, ne te sens pas honteuse, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et si tu ne veux pas passer au sang animal - je comprendrais. Je ne suis pas les Cullen, Bella. Je t'aiderais de mon mieux si tu VEUX changer, mais je ne t'y forcerais jamais. Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué les yeux de Peter et Char," me rassura-t-il.

"Tu peux chasser avec nous, Bella. Personne ne te jugera ici - jamais," ajouta Char.

Leurs réassurances signifiaient le monde pour moi. J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne me jugeraient vraiment pas.

En repensant à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, je me rappelai de la question que je lui avais posé sur son contrôle...

"Alors pourquoi LUI et Alice insistaient toujours que t'étais un danger pour moi? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à mon anniversaire?" lui demandai-je en me sentant mal de lui faire repenser à ça.

"Bella, ce que j'ai à te dire ne sera pas facile à entendre," répondit-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour échanger un regard avec Peter. Ils semblèrent débattre de quelque chose - et pourtant ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot.

Lorsqu'il se tournai à nouveau vers moi, je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et il attrapa doucement mon visage dans ses mains, faisant courir ses pouces sur mes joues, "J'ai besoin que tu essayes de rester calme pour moi, okay, Darlin'?" me demanda-t-il en me regarda avec scepticisme.

"Okay?" Je hochai la tête, confuse. Qu'avait-il à me dire qui soit si horrible?

"On nous a mentit, Bella," me dit-il simplement.

"Je le sais ça, Jasper. Je sais que LUI et les autres connards m'ont mentis. J'ai compris ça quand personne n'est venu me sauver de Victoria," crachai-je.

Leurs grognements résonnèrent dans la pièce - à la mention de son nom, je suppose.

"Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle," me répondit-il.

"Attends, tu ne parles pas de LUI et de sa famille faisant semblant de tenir à moi?" lui demandai-je, complètement confuse.

Il grogna et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Il semblerait que j'ai beaucoup plus de choses à te dire que ce que je croyais," soupira-t-il lourdement.

Je le regardai avec impatience...

"Cette putain d'Alice nous a mentit, Bella," m'expliqua-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour vérifier mes émotions. Du choc et de la curiosité.

Il continua, "Quand tu as commencé à fréquenter Edward," il s'interrompit en m'entendant grogner à la mention de SON nom.

"Désolé, Darlin'," me dit-il en m'envoyant une autre vague de calme.

"Lorsque tu as commencé à le fréquenter, elle était heureuse qu'il t'ait trouvé, vu qu'il avait toujours été le célibataire de leur petite famille."

Je remarquai qu'il avait dit 'leur' et non pas 'notre'...Je décidai de revenir là-dessus plus tard.

"Donc quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble, elle était extatique - et elle espérait que tu deviendrais sa soeur un jour, vraiment. Puis, comme tu le sais, elle a commencé à avoir des visions de toi, transformée en vampire."

Je hochai la tête; elle m'avait parlé de ses visions.

"Mais ce qu'elle n'a dit à AUCUN de nous, c'est que dans ses visions, tu n'étais pas avec Edward," me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien avant de m'envoyer une autre vague de calme lorsque je grimaçai à SON nom.

"Je ne comprends pas," répondis-je en secouant la tête et en regardant Peter et Char qui semblaient tristes et fous de rage à la fois.

"Elle t'a vu avec MOI, Bella. Elle a vu que toi et moi étions âmes-soeurs," me dit-il avant de retenir son souffle - en attendant ma réponse.

"Âmes-soeur?" m'étranglai-je en clignant frénétiquement des yeux.

"Oui, tu es mon âme-soeur, Darlin', et je suis la tienne," me dit-il avec conviction.

Un sourire apparut sur son magnifique visage - alors qu'il m'enveloppait à nouveau de ce magnifique sentiment...c'était...de l'amour? Je n'avais jamais ressentis rien de tel auparavant.

"On est des âmes-soeurs?" demandai-je, complètement perplexe. Je ne m'attendais PAS à ça!

"Oui, Darlin', on l'est," me répondit-il avec confiance.

"Mais...comment?...tu étais avec Alice?" lui demandai-je alors que des centaines de choses me traverser l'esprit à la fois.

"J'ai ÉTÉ avec Alice pendant de nombreuses années, c'est vrai. Mais on a jamais été des âmes-soeurs, Bella. Et on le savait tous les deux, mais on s'en moquait - ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Mais étant un empathe et vivant avec des âmes-soeurs, je savais ce que je manquais. La connexion - physique aussi bien qu'émotionnelle est si intense et puissante. Il n'existe rien de tel...et je voulais avoir ça. Mais j'avais Alice et après la vie que j'avais mené, je me suis juste forcé à me satisfaire de ce que j'AVAIS.

Mais Alice...elle était heureuse de ce qu'on avait. Donc lorsqu'elle a eu ses visions, elle a refusé de me laisser partir. Donc elle a décidé de changer le futur pour nous garder séparés. La première partie de son plan fut de montrer à Edward les visions où tu étais une vampire mais sans lui montrer les parts où tu étais avec MOI. Elle lui a fait croire que tu serais avec lui. Elle a dissimulé ses vraies visions à TOUT le monde." Il s'interrompit et me laissa digérer tout ça.

"Elle a essayé de cultiver ta relation avec Edward, en espérant que votre connexion grandirait; elle lui a aussi montré de fausses visions de moi dans lesquels j'étais un danger pour toi - pour le convaincre de nous garder séparé autant que possible. Ils avaient toujours douté de moi, Bella, donc ça n'a pas été vraiment dur pour elle de convaincre tout le monde, y compris, Carlisle," m'expliqua-t-il.

Il continua ensuite, "J'ai sentis de l'attraction pour toi, un intérêt que je ne pouvais pas expliquer ou comprendre à cette époque, donc quand j'ai demandé à apprendre à te connaître - elle a décidé qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour nous séparer encore plus. Donc elle a prévu ta putain de fête d'anniversaire...elle a eut une vision de ta coupure - ce qui lui donnait la parfait opportunité. Elle m'a empêché de chasser toute la semaine - me demandant de lui rendre un putain de service après l'autre pour que je n'ai pas le temps de chasser. Puis, le soir de ton anniversaire, quand tu t'es coupé le doigt, elle s'est imaginé entrain de planter ses dents dans ta gorge pour que sa soif de sang me submerge en plus de celle de tous les autres. Edward était trop occupé à se contrôler et ensuite à te protéger de moi qu'il n'a pas lu ses pensées à ce moment-là." Il s'interrompit et baissa la tête...

"Et ça a marché, Bella...Je me suis jeté sur toi," ajouta-t-il avec une expression honteuse sur le visage.

Je glissai mes doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et plonger mon regard dans le sien.

"Tu ne m'aurais pas fait de mal, Jasper," lui dis-je avec conviction.

"Je ne PENSE pas que je t'aurais fait du mal, c'est impossible de faire du mal à son âme-soeur...mais généralement, c'est déjà un vampire. Il est impossible de savoir si ça se serait passé comme ça pour nous ou non, vu que tu étais humaine. Mais j'aime à penser que je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal si je t'avais rejoint cette nuit-là," répondit-il avec une expression toujours aussi triste sur le visage.

"Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal," lui dis-je à nouveau en sachant que c'était vrai - et en essayant de le convaincre que c'était vrai.

"Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal," chuchota-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. "Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal, Darlin'," répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus forte et plus sûre.

Je soupirai et me pressai contre mon âme-soeur...MON âme-soeur. Il avait toujours été mon âme-soeur.

Je m'arrachai rapidement à ses bras et commençai à faire les cent pas...ma colère enflant...

"Cette putain de salope!" grognai-je.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 -**

Peter et Charlotte hochaient la tête et grognaient leur approbation.

Char avait l'air...ben, Peter la retenait pour l'empêcher de se précipiter hors de la maison pour traquer cette putain de salope...J'avais su que je l'aimerais bien...et maintenant, je comprenais mieux sa réaction dans la forêt.

Peter... bien qu'il soit entrain de la retenir, son visage montrait qu'il crevait d'envie de la laisser faire.

Jasper...me regardait silencieusement faire les cent pas.

Me tournant vers lui, sur le point de lui demander comment il avait découvert tout ça...ma question mourut sur mes lèvres en voyant le regard qu'il me lançait...

Affamé, possessif, sauvage...

Je sentis la passion envahir tout mon corps. Putain, je voulais lui arracher ses vêtements; je m'en moquai même qu'on ne soit pas seuls! Je frissonnai sous l'intensité de cette émotion.

"Obtenir des réponses ou lui arracher ses vêtements...Obtenir des réponses ou lui arracher ses vêtements...Putain! Quel dilemme!"

Il rigola sombrement...et je réalisai que j'avais parlé à voix haute, merde! Je devais arrêter de faire ça!

Me sentant courageuse, je lui fis un sourire allumeur et sautillai vers lui pour m'installer lentement sur ses genoux... "Tu pensais à la même choses," ronronnai-je.

"En effet, Darlin', et je le ferais - je te le promets," répondit-il en m'attirant plus près pour que je puisse sentir sa très grosse érection dissimulé sous son jean si sexy.

Je gémis d'anticipation...

"Mais d'abord...on doit vraiment finir notre conversation," continua-t-il. A mon plus grand déplaisir. Je pense même avoir pleurniché un peu.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre mon oreille et chuchota, "Juste un peu plus longtemps, Darlin', je te le promets." Il se recula ensuite et me caressa doucement le visage.

Décidant que le plus tôt on réglerait ce bordel que sont nos vies, le plus tôt je pourrais lui arracher ses vêtements...Je me rappelai de la question que je voulais lui poser.

"Comment as-tu découvert ce qu'elle a fait?" demandai-je.

"On avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait - jusqu'au jour où elle eut une vision de toi te faisant drainer...avant de devenir complètement sombre," m'expliqua-t-il.

"Donc elle vous a dit que j'étais morte?" en conclus-je.

"Oui, et on l'a cru, parce qu'à l'époque, on avait pas de raison de ne pas la croire. Elle a dit que le vampire ressemblait à un nomade mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage et que tu étais morte.

Mais ses émotions me perturbaient; ta mort l'attristait mais la soulageait aussi...c'était du 50/50. Et ça n'avait pas de sens.

Donc j'ai pris Edward à l'écart une fois pendant qu'on chassait - en prenant bien garde de ne pas prendre de décision consciente. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait jamais entendu quoi que ce soit de suspicieux dans ses pensées et je lui ai parlé de ce que j'avais sentis chez elle. Il me confirma qu'elle lui cachait définitivement quelque chose - en récitant des poèmes et en chantant des chansons presque constamment.

On décida de la surveiller attentivement après ça, et au bout de quelques jours, on demanda à Carlisle d'ordonner une réunion de famille au cours de laquelle on la confronta à tout ça. Elle finit par tout avouer.

Elle continua à jurer qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le vampire - que tout ce qu'elle avait vu c'était que c'était un nomade. Je suis allé chez ton père pour essayer de trouver une odeur - n'importe quoi pour découvrir qui c'était - mais ça faisait déjà quelques mois que tu avais été kidnappée et il ne restait plus rien." Il s'interrompit, avec une expression si affligée sur le visage que mon coeur me fit mal pour lui.

"Bella," continua-t-il, d'une voix triste, "Edward a juré que Victoria n'était pas une menace après l'incident avec James. Je n'en étais pas convaincu mais je lui ai fait confiance parce qu'il pouvait lire ses putain de pensées et pas moi. J'aurais dû faire confiance à mes putains d'instincts et pour ça, je serais éternellement désolé, Darlin'. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais tué il y a bien longtemps...et je serais venu te chercher tout de suite.

S'il te plaît, crois-moi...ça me tue de savoir que j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça - je te promets de ne plus JAMAIS te laisser tomber!"

"Jasper," m'étranglai-je. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute! ELLE a fait ça! Et IL est tombé dans son piège en me quittant, alors qu'il jurait m'aimer! Je ne t'en veux pas - pas du tout. Je sais que tu l'aurais arrêté. Je sais que tu m'aurais protégé. J'aurais juste aimé savoir que quelqu'un tenait à moi au cours de ces 25 dernières années - ça a été si dur Jasper...putain, si dur!" pleurai-je, perdant complètement mon calme dans ses bras - le corps tremblants de sanglots.

Il me consola et chantonna, "Je suis là...je suis là maintenant," encore et encore dans mon oreille.

Se reculant légèrement, il soulevant mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux - ils étaient emplis d'amour...

Un autre sanglot m'échappa. Il m'aimait, il m'avait toujours aimé. Il était mon âme-soeur, et j'étais la sienne.

"Il faut que tu saches que j'avais prévu de la tuer pour ce qu'elle nous a fait. C'était mon droit de le faire...après qu'elle ait blessé mon âme-soeur. Carlisle le savait, et il m'a supplié de l'épargner. La SEULE raison pour laquelle elle est encore vivante, c'est Carlisle et Esme," grogna-t-il avant de continuer...

"Carlisle l'a banni en Alaska, pour vivre avec le clan Denali - indéfiniment. Je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir sa mort. Emmett a dû retenir Rose jusqu'à ce qu'Alice parte, et Edward refusait même de la regarder," m'expliqua-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle mentait en disant ne pas savoir que c'était Victoria?" lui demandai-je, cette question me hantait...quel était son degré d'implication dans ce qui m'était arrivé?

"Je ne sais pas...ses émotions me disent qu'elle dit la vérité et Edward m'a dit qu'il a vu sa vision et qu'on ne pouvait vraiment pas voir qui c'était...mais on a aucun moyen d'en être être complètement sûr," m'expliqua-t-il.

La tête de Jasper se tourna brusquement en direction de Peter et Char. J'avais été si prise par mes émotions que j'avais complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là.

"Putain, pourquoi tu ressens de l'amusement, Peter?" grogna Jasper - avec une expression dangereuse sur le visage.

Il gloussa...comme une putain de fillette...avant de répondre, "Parce que, Major...tu vas faire regretter à Victoria de s'en être pris à ton âme-soeur!" rayonna-t-il.

Jasper hocha la tête et je devins suspicieuse...

"Tu as un don? Tu vois l'avenir?" accusai-je Peter en lui lançant un regard noir. J'avais une dent contre les voyants en ce moment.

"Putain non! Je 'sais' juste des trucs. C'est pas des visions, et c'est PAS un don," répondit-il en semblant complètement offensé.

Jasper renifla, "Ouais, c'est ça connard...si tu le dis."

Peter grogna en réponse mais Jasper se contenta de hausser un sourcil à son attention...et Peter baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

Wow, putain, c'était sexy! Des vêtements...beaucoup trop de vêtements entre nous...

Sentant le désir qui s'échappait de moi par vagues, il m'attira contre lui et commença à faire courir son nez le long de ma gorge en ronronnant...oh mon Dieu!

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge pour nous interrompre...je vais tuer la personne à qui appartient cette gorge!

"Euh, on a pas encore entendu l'histoire de Bella..." dit doucement Charlotte avec hésitation.

Jasper lui lança un regard noir.

J'approuvai ce regard noir.

"Désolée, Major," répondit-elle en baissant la tête comme Peter.

Jasper acquiesça et baissa les yeux vers moi, "Darlin' j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui t'es arrivé. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux me le dire?" me demanda-t-il en déposant des petits baisers sur ma tempe. C'était très distrayant.

"Euh...okay," balbutiai-je. Concentre-toi, tu dois te concentrer! Sur quoi je dois me concentrer encore?

Il rigola. "Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller t'asseoir ailleurs, Darlin'?"

"NON!" criai-je avant de me sentir immédiatement embarrassée.

"C'est d'accord...Je ne crois pas que je pourrais te lâcher même si j'essayai - mais si c'est trop distrayant..." Sa voix s'éteignit.

"Non, non. C'est bon. Recule-toi juste un petit peu," suggérai-je honteusement.

Il se recula mais resserra ses bras autour de moi, "Vas-y, Darlin', je te tiens."

Et nous y voilà...

Je commençai donc à tout leur raconter. Plusieurs fois, j'essayai de minimiser ou de passer sous silences certaines des tortures ou des punitions de Victoria - en espérant épargner Jasper, mais il me lançait à chaque fois un regard connaisseur et je finissais toujours par céder et tout leur raconter.

Plus mon histoire avançait et plus Jasper était enragé...il projetait dans la pièce - nous faisant constamment grogner Peter, Char et moi.

Lorsque j'arrivai au moment où elle m'avait démembré, il me fit doucement glisser par terre et se leva, se précipitant à travers la porte d'entrée...

Regardant la porte avec panique, je geignis. Char se précipita vers moi, "Il a juste besoin de se calmer, Bella. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas," m'apaisa-t-elle.

Peter n'avait pas l'air convaincu...

Dans ma panique, je l'ignorai et courus jusqu'à la porte - bien décidée à m'assurer que mon âme-soeur allait bien - mais Peter m'attrapa par la taille pour me retenir...

Des images de Riley, Daniel et Adam me retenant contre ma volonté me traversèrent l'esprit et je fis volte-face en grognant bruyamment...

Avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste, cependant, je me retrouvai soudainement derrière Jasper, qui s'était accroupi devant moi...

Il était enragé et prêt à attaquer Peter...

Peter baissa immédiatement la tête et essaya de reculer lentement pour montrer sa soumission, mais Jasper était trop aveuglé par sa rage...sa rage à ce qui m'était arrivé et sa rage au fait que quelqu'un avait osé retenir SON âme-soeur.

Son grognement devint plus fort et les visages de Peter et Char s'emplirent de terreur.

Sachant que je devais rapidement calmer le jeu, je tirai sur la main de Jasper et essayai de l'approcher de moi...il se contenta de me pousser encore plus derrière lui en réponse - me dissimulant complètement à la vue de Peter.

"Major, je n'allais pas lui faire de mal..." Peter s'interrompit lorsque Jasper montra les dents en entendant sa voix.

"Jasper, ça va, je vais bien," l'apaisai-je en faisant courir mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes.

Il ronronna et se détendit légèrement. C'est du progrès.

"Il n'allait pas me faire de mal, Peter est ton frère, il n'allait pas me faire de mal," répétai-je encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse finalement.

Il me tira à côté de lui et se tourna pour me faire face, pas encore prêt à tourner entièrement le dos à Peter pour le moment, et il utilisa ses yeux et ses mains pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessée.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de me voir entière...il me caressa le visage avec amour, doucement, du dos de la main...quel contraste avec l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Je ne peux pas...," il s'interrompit, "Je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau," s'étrangla-t-il.

"Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets - ça n'arrivera pas," lui assurai-je.

Et pour la première fois en 25 ans, je crus vraiment avoir une chance - Victoria MOURRAIT pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait...

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 -**

Il me pressa de toutes ses forces contre lui et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne, forçant mes lèvres à s'ouvrirent pour sa langue - sa langue qui glissa rapidement dans ma bouche et caressa brusquement la mienne.

Le baiser était affamé, désespéré...possessif.

"Oui," sifflai-je dans sa bouche tout en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Il grogna en réponse et glissa ses mains sous mes cuisses pour me soulever et enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Se tournant, il pressa mon dos contre le mur à côté de la porte et pressa la bosse dans son jean contre moi.

"A moi," grogna-t-il dans mon oreille.

"Fais-moi tienne Jasper...s'il te plaît," le suppliai-je en gémissant lorsqu'il se pressa plus fort contre moi et me mordilla la gorge.

En quelques secondes, il nous avait fait monter les escaliers et entrer dans une chambre, me reposant sur mes pieds à côté du lit au milieu de la pièce.

Ramenant mes lèvres à nouveau aux siennes, ses mains arrachèrent mon haut et mon soutien-gorge d'un simple geste d'un poignet. Souriant sous ses lèvres, j'en fis autant avec sa chemise.

Poussant un grognement joueur, il m'enleva le reste de mes vêtements et me poussa sur le lit...tout en arrachant rapidement son jean si sexy...quel dommage - mais ça en valait vraiment la peine...

Je relevai ensuite la tête vers son corps nu...il était magnifique. Ses abdos se contractaient sporadiquement, et le venin me monta à la bouche à l'idée de lécher chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient couverts par de fins poils blonds qui menaient à son sexe massif - parce que c'était le seul mot approprié pour le décrire. Oui, ma langue l'explorerait définitivement - bientôt.

Couvrant mon corps du sien, il posa une partie de son poids sur moi lorsque j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus près. Ses mains massèrent brusquement mes seins et il pinça mes tétons avant de baisser la tête pour les effleurer de sa langue. D'abord un puis l'autre. Un coup de langue, un pincement, un coup de langue...il le refit encore et encore.

Glissant sa main dans mon dos, il me fit m'arquer contre cette délicieuse bouche et prit mon téton et une partie de mon sein dans sa bouche et aspira - fort!

"Oh Seigneur!" criai-je.

"Mon nom est Jasper, Darlin'," grogna-t-il contre la peau de ma sein.

Faisait lentement glisser ses lèvres le long de mon corps, il fit courir sa langue autour et à l'intérieur de mon nombril et il mordilla mes hanches avant de s'arrêter entre mes cuisses.

Écartant mes lèvres humides avec ses doigts, il fit glisser sa langue de mon entrée à mon clitoris.

"Mmmm, tu as un putain de bon goût," grogna-t-il contre moi - et la vibration fut incroyable.

"Jasper," gémis-je avec extase.

Suçotant doucement mon clitoris entre ses lèvres, il glissa un puis deux doigts en moi et commença à faire des vas-et-viens en rythme avec ses lèvres. Je gigotai et m'arquai sous lui...incapable de rester immobile, et il plaça son autre bras sur mes cuisses...plaçant la paume de sa main sur mon ventre pour me garder en place.

Mon orgasme montait rapidement...Le sentant venir, il suça plus fort sur mon clitoris et le caressa rapidement du bout de la langue tout en enfonçant ses doigts plus rapidement et plus profondément en moi.

"A moi," grogna-t-il contre mon clitoris et ce fut suffisant...

"Putain...je jouis...oh...Jasper!" criai-je de plaisir, le faisant aller encore plus vite - faisant durer mon orgasme. Ralentissant finalement, il me fit revenir sur terre avant de retirer doucement ses doigts.

Il s'installa rapidement sur moi, ne s'arrêtant que pour suçoter mes tétons, le droit puis le gauche.

Écartant mes jambes de ses cuisses, il se plaça à mon entrée, et leva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux...droit dans mon âme...

"A qui appartiens-tu, Bella?"

"A toi...Je suis à toi, Jasper," gémis-je et haletai-je avec anticipation.

"Tu es A MOI," répéta-t-il en me pénétrant d'un coup de rein brusque...me faisant sienne.

Son rythme était rapide et ses coups de reins étaient brusques - je tendis les mains et attrapai la tête de lit, la fendant en deux alors qu'il possédait mon corps.

Ce n'était pas doux, c'était animal. Nous étions entrain de nous accoupler.

Mon corps répondait à la moindre de ses caresses, au moindre petit bruit qu'il faisait. La connexion était si intense qu'elle me submergeait presque complètement.

Chaque caresse de son sexe lorsqu'il se retirait - pour replonger tout aussi profondément en moi me faisait ressentir un plaisir que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

"Tu es à moi," grognai-je en mordillant son oreille.

"A toi," grogna-t-il.

Couvrant mes mains et enlaçant ses doigts aux miens sur la tête de lit, il me plaqua encore plus contre le matelas avec son poids et s'enfonça plus fort en moi...

Mon orgasme me prit par surprise et je criai son nom en jouissant, et en me resserrant autour de lui...la façon dont mon corps essayait de prendre possession de lui.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, avalant mes cris avant de poser sa bouche sur la cicatrice sur ma gorge et d'y plonger ses dents...couvrant la marque de Victoria par la sienne...alors qu'il se vidait au plus profond de moi.

Me marquant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. J'étais complètement à lui, désormais.

Il lécha et scella ma blessure avec son venin alors que mes mains le maintenaient en place contre ma gorge - mes doigts glissant dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'il déposa un petit baiser sur ma nouvelle cicatrice lorsqu'il eut fini.

Roulant sur le côté, il m'entraîna avec lui pour que je me mettes moi-aussi sur le côté, son sexe toujours profondément enfoncé en moi.

Traçant son torse du bout des doigts, il commença à ronronner et durcit à nouveau en moi.

Relevant ma tête de sa main - de l'amour flotta autour de nous...il était entrain de projeter.

"Je t'aime, Bella," chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi, Jasper," répondis-je en capturant à mon tour ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Une pensée apparut dans mon esprit...insistante...essayant de se faire entendre, mais je l'ignorai...jusqu'à ce que je réalise soudainement ce que c'était...

J'étais nue...et il avait vu mes cicatrices - mes horribles cicatrices dégoûtantes. Elles recouvraient la grande majorité de mes bras et de mes jambes. Ma gorge n'avait que la marque de dents de Victoria - remplacée maintenant par celle de Jasper. Le reste de mon corps était immaculé mais j'avais tout de même de fines cicatrices là où j'avais été démembrée: mes hanches, mes épaules, et mon cou.

Il les avait toutes vu.

"Hey," chuchota-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella?"

"Mes cicatrices...oh mon Dieu, tu dois me trouver dégoûtante," répondis-je en m'éloignant de lui et en essayant de me recouvrir avec le drap.

"Non...ne te caches pas, s'il te plaît," me supplia-t-il en tirant sur le drap. "Tu es magnifique, Bella...TOUT est magnifique chez toi. J'ai aussi des cicatrices, Darlin' et je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué...est-ce que je te dégoûtes?" me résonna-t-il.

Ses cicatrices couvraient pratiquement tout ses bras, son torse et une partie de son dos...il en avait aussi quelques-unes sur les jambes. Je ne les avais pas vraiment remarqué...j'avais été un peu distraite...

"NON, je ne pourrais jamais te trouver dégoûtant Jasper, jamais," répondis-je, mortifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse ressentir ça...et ensuite, je compris...

Il ressentait la même chose.

"Je suis désolée," chuchotai-je en pressant à nouveau mon corps contre lui.

Il porta mon bras à sa bouche et fit lentement glisser ses lèvres sur mes cicatrices. Il ne les lécha pas, il ne les embrassa pas...il fit juste doucement glisser ses lèvres. Il en fit autant sur chaque cicatrice recouvrant mon corps, et lorsqu'il eut fini, je fis la même chose pour lui.

On se soigna mutuellement comme seules des âmes-soeurs savaient le faire.

Un gros bruit à l'étage du dessous nous fit sortir de notre petite bulle...

"Bon sang à quoi tu pensais Peter?" cria Char, avant qu'un autre bruit ne se fasse entendre.

"Putain, il aurait pu te tuer!" continua-t-elle.

Jasper sortit du lit et s'approcha de la commode, de laquelle il sortit un pantalon en flanelle qu'il enfila. Me donnant une vue incroyable de ses fesses...mmm.

Il attrapa un boxer et un t-shirt pour moi et revint vers le lit. S'asseyant, il fit glisser le boxer le long de mes jambes et le t-shirt sur ma tête. Ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement mon corps se faisant.

Je gémis et il rigola.

Je boudai et et il embrassa ma moue, me faisant sourire sous ses lèvres.

Un autre bruit suivi par la voix de Peter. "Putain, femme, arrêtes de me jeter des trucs dessus!"

"On ferait mieux de descendre les interrompre," suggérai-je bien que je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester dans ce lit avec Jasper pour au moins un an.

"Putain, j'ai pas envie," grommela-t-il en mordillant ma lèvre avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche. Je gémis bruyamment.

"Bordel...Bella...Tu veux bien descendre m'aider!" cria Peter.

Je gloussai et Jasper me prit dans ses bras et nous fit descendre en un clin d'oeil.

La scène qui nous y attendait était impressionnante...Char balançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à Peter et il courrait dans la pièce pour tout éviter.

"Char," dit simplement Jasper, mais il parla avec une telle autorité que ça me rendit toute chose.

Elle s'arrêta instantanément et se redressa.

"Je m'en occupe," ajouta-t-il.

"Oui, Major," répondit-elle avant de s'asseoir.

Jasper se tourna et lança un regard noir à Peter...Peter grimaça légèrement.

"Je ne te le dirais qu'UNE fois, et une SEULE...ne retiens plus JAMAIS mon âme-soeur," ordonna Jasper d'une voix glaciale.

"O-oui, Major...Je suis désolé," répondit Peter en semblant honteux et légèrement effrayé.

Jasper continua à le regarder de travers pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement se tourner vers moi. Le corps de Peter se détendit immédiatement.

Jasper effleura légèrement les cernes sous mes yeux du bout des doigts. "Tu as soif, Darlin'?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, une sonnerie aigüe résonna...non...

Je courus dans la cuisine avec Jasper, Peter et Char sur les talons. J'attrapai rapidement mon sac et en arrachai même la fermeture éclaire dans ma hâte de l'ouvrir, bordel!

Je commençai à paniquer lorsque la seconde sonnerie toucha à sa fin...je le vidai le contenu de mon sac sur la table et attrapai mon téléphone alors que la troisième sonnerie commençai...

"Bellahhh...on doit parleeeeeer," chantonna Victoria à l'autre bout du fil.

Jasper se tendit et grogna bruyamment en lançant un regard noir au téléphone...comme s'il pouvait passer à travers et la tuer. Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

Victoria rigola, "Je vois que ton âme-soeur t'a finalement trouvé, Bella," dit-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Quoi! Comment sait-elle ça? Je jure que je vais tuer Alice si elle a quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans...

Les pensées de Jasper devaient être les mêmes que les miennes...il m'arracha le téléphone des mains...

"Comment tu sais ça?" gronda-t-il dans le téléphone.

"Oh, je sais beaucoup de choses intéressantes, Major. Ta petite 'famille' était si pathétique qu'elle n'a même jamais vu ce qui se passait sous votre nez," rigola-t-elle.

"Je VAIS te tuer, Victoria," promit-il. "Mais avant ça - pour chaque cicatrice sur son corps, tu payeras en en recevant dix - pour chaque fois où tu l'auras démembré, je brûlerais une partie de ton corps sous tes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste plus que ta putain de tête. Et je pense que je la garderais pendant quelques temps - je jouerais peut-être à un putain de 'jeu' avec. Ça te plairait, Victoria? Tu aimes jouer à des jeux, non?" demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Si j'avais pu avoir la chair de poule - ouais, sa voix me l'aurait donné.

"Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas seule, Major. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour t'affronter seule, je connais ta réputation. Mais tu ne m'attraperas jamais...mais je te PRENDRAIS ton âme-soeur. Je n'avais pas fini de jouer avec elle et elle mérite de nombreuses punitions...on reste en contact, Bella," répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Était-ce de la peur? Je ne pouvais que l'espérer.

La communication fut coupée.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Caropat07... Merci Caroline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 10 -**

Jasper balança le téléphone si fort que des morceaux de plastique s'enfoncèrent dans le mur contre lequel il s'explosa.

Et depuis...

Les cent pas...il faisait les cent pas depuis 17 minutes maintenant...

Peter, Char, et moi avions passé les 17 dernières minutes à le regarder faire les cent pas...

J'ouvris la bouche pour finalement lui dire quelque chose, mais Peter m'en empêcha, "Ne l'interromps pas...il est en train de préparer un plan."

"Il n'a pas dit un mot en 17 minutes, Peter...comment tu sais qu'il travaille sur un plan?" demandai-je avec curiosité; j'étais aussi un peu irritée qu'il me donne des ordres.

"Je le 'sais', okay," répondit-il, sûr de lui.

"Ouais, j'y crois pas...tu ferais mieux de partager ce que tu 'penses savoir', maintenant!" le menaçai-je en le regardant de travers.

"Tu ne me fais pas peur, Bella," souffla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Je haussai un sourcil à cette déclaration...et décidai d'un plan aussi...

Attirant discrètement l'attention de Charlotte, je fis un léger signe de tête vers les cornes de taureau accrochées au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle me fit un large sourire et hocha légèrement la tête.

Char rejoignit Peter et se pressa contre lui...le distrayant pour moi...

Et ensuite...je bondis. Arrachant rapidement les cornes au mur, je me précipitai dehors par la porte de derrière, les cornes en mains...

Je courus dans la forêt avec Peter sur mes talons...Le rire de Char résonnant derrière nous.

"Pas les cornes, Bella!" pleurnicha-t-il bruyamment en essayant de me rattraper.

Je regardai derrière pour jauger la distance entre nous lorsqu'une odeur me monta au nez...

Daniel...oh mon Dieu...

M'immobilisant, je commençai à paniquer...et à scanner frénétiquement les alentours à la recherche de sa large silhouette.

Peter, qui m'avait finalement rattrapée, ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur lui-même.

On n'eut pas le temps de se préparer que Daniel était déjà près de nous. Il ne s'arrêta même pas et se lança immédiatement à l'attaque.

Il essaya de m'attraper en premier, mais Peter l'attrapa par le bras et l'envoya valdinguer loin de moi avant de s'accroupir devant moi pour me défendre.

Dans un éclat de cheveux blonds et de grognements menaçants - Jasper apparut de nulle part...comment fait-il ça ?!

Comparé à Daniel, Jasper semblait minuscule...mais il le mit à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres sans même le toucher.

Une fois que Jasper fut certain qu'il ne bougerait pas, il se précipita vers moi. "Est-ce que ça va, Darlin'? Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée?" grogna-t-il en me regardant intensément.

"Peter l'a arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre...c'est Daniel," soufflai-je dans un mélange de murmure et de gémissement - en baissant les yeux sur mes mains qui tremblaient encore.

Il m'enveloppa dans sa formidable étreinte aimante - tout en gardant Daniel paralysé par la peur.

J'étais ébahie, il semblait avoir tellement de contrôle - être si létal. Je comprenais maintenant de quoi Peter et Char parlaient, et je comprenais leurs réactions...il était le Major.

Il embrassa doucement sa marque sur mon cou...un rappel silencieux qu'il me protégerait toujours.

Il retourna ensuite auprès de Daniel, le regardant vicieusement...

"Où est Victoria?" demanda Jasper.

"Je ne répondrais pas à tes questions, Empathe," grogna Daniel, bien qu'il soit toujours agenouillé devant Jasper, paralysé par la peur.

Ses mots courageux semblaient presque comiques en le voyant trembler comme ça.

"Alors tu mourras," déclara calmement Jasper avant de continuer, "Mais d'abord...je crois que tu as pris part aux tortures de mon âme-sœur - et pour ça, tu mourras lentement."

Jasper ne perdit pas de temps, il commença à le réduire en charpie, membre par membre - pendant que Peter allumait un feu. Puis il le jeta morceau par morceau dans le feu...gardant sa tête pour le final.

"Tu as blessé MON âme-sœur, PERSONNE ne fera du mal à mon âme-sœur et survivra pour en parler," dit-il à Daniel avant de le jeter dans le feu.

Un en moins... Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement, au moins IL ne me ferait plus jamais de mal.

Jasper fit un signe de tête à Peter pour lui dire silencieusement qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir tenu Daniel à distance jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Peter se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse.

Les hommes! Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé et pourtant tant de choses avaient dites durant cet échange. S'ils avaient été des femmes, ils auraient dû s'asseoir et analyser chaque détail de la conversation.

Lorsque je gloussai à cette pensée, Jasper haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de moi...

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" me demanda-t-il; il pensait probablement que j'avais perdu l'esprit ou que j'étais en état de choc. Et peut-être que c'était le cas.

Je hochai la tête, "Je vais bien. Merci, Jasper," chuchotai-je avec sincérité.

"Pour quoi Darlin'?" me demanda-t-il, un peu confus.

"Pour être toi," répondis-je simplement en observant le visage de l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

Il me sourit et attrapa ma main, emmêlant nos doigts avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ma main et de m'entraîner rapidement vers la maison.

M'attirant sur ses genoux sur le canapé dans le salon, il s'adressa à tout le monde.

"Victoria l'a envoyé pour tester à quel point elle pourrait se rapprocher. Il était dispensable pour elle - elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ce qui me pousse à croire qu'elle va bientôt envoyer un éclaireur pour traquer son odeur...pour voir à quel point il s'est approché de nous."

Un frisson m'agita le corps à la pensée de la venue de quelqu'un d'autre.

Jasper resserra ses bras autour de moi et m'envoya une vague de calme et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

Elle ne s'arrêterait jamais...

"J'ai un plan," dit-il en nous jetant un coup d'œil à tous.

Peter me fit un sourire moqueur...Je me contentai de tourner la tête vers l'espace désormais vide au-dessus de la cheminée en réponse - son sourire disparut rapidement.

"Tout d'abord, on va aller en Alaska," continua Jasper, nous tirant un halètement choqué à Char et moi, et un sourire à mon attention de la part de Peter.

Maudit sois-tu, Peter!

"Est-ce que ton plan c'est de tuer Alice?...Parce que si je vais là-bas, Jasper - je n'ai fait aucune putain de promesse à Carlisle ou Esme," menaçai-je, complètement sérieuse en le regardant.

Jasper ne sembla pas être dérangé par ma révélation - en fait, je pense qu'il espérait que c'était ce que je ferais.

IL leur avait peut-être fait une promesse, mais pas moi...et si elle avait aidé Victoria de n'importe quelle façon...ben ça se terminerait en feu de joie d'Alice.

Je me demandai si on avait des marshmallows...bien sûr, on ne pourrait pas les manger, mais ce serait quand même marrant...oh, on pourrait faire des s'mores!

"On doit découvrir si elle a dit quoi que ce soit à Victoria," me répondit Jasper, ses yeux virant au noir à cette pensée.

"Et si elle l'a fait?" demandai-je.

"Alors je la questionnerais pour découvrir tout ce qu'elle sait de Victoria et de ses petits copains. Après ça, elle sera toute à toi, Darlin'," grogna-t-il. Cette vibration parcourut tout mon corps, me faisant gigoter.

"Et je t'aiderai à faire le feu," ajouta rapidement Char. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup!

"Quand est-ce qu'on part?" demanda Peter.

"Maintenant," répondit Jasper. "J'ai une maison pas très loin de chez les Denali - on restera là-bas. Préparez rapidement un sac - je vais faire les réservations."

"Les réservations?" demandai-je avec curiosité.

"Des billets d'avion," clarifia-t-il.

Secouant rapidement la tête, je lui dis, "Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas être en présence d'humains. Je ne les fréquente que pour chasser, je les massacrerai tous," admis-je honteusement en fermant les yeux.

Il souleva ma tête et me caressa amoureusement le visage, "Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu te rappelles. Personne ne te juge. J'ai tout simplement oublié, je suis vraiment désolé, Darlin'...tout va bien," m'apaisa-t-il.

"Non, ça ne va pas. Putain, ça ne va vraiment pas!" criai-je en sautant sur mes pieds et en agrippant mes cheveux avec frustration.

Jasper se leva et m'attira dans ses bras, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il chuchotait, "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella. Je t'aime, Darlin', tellement. S'il te plaît, ne te sens pas coupable," finit-il en me lançant un regard suppliant.

"Mais je te cause déjà des putains de problèmes," gémis-je dans son torse.

"Faux. On peut tout aussi facilement courir jusqu'à là-bas, ce n'est pas très important," m'expliqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête contre son torse avant de chuchoter, "Je vais bientôt avoir besoin de chasser."

"On peut s'arrêter dans une ville en chemin pour que toi, Peter et Char puissiez chasser, okay Darlin'?" me demanda-t-il.

Pourrais-je vraiment oublier le sang humain? Pourrais-je me satisfaire de sang animal?... S'il était à mes côtés...je pensais que je pourrais...

"Je veux chasser avec toi, Jasper. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider?" lui demandai-je avec hésitation en plongeant mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux dorés.

Ses yeux pétillèrent... "Bien sûr, Darlin'. Si tu veux essayer le sang animal - je serais plus que ravi de t'aider de toutes les façons possibles. Mais fais-le parce que TU le veux, Darlin', pas pour moi, okay?" répondit-il.

Je hochai la tête pour marquer mon approbation et il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue voyageant sur ma bouche pour m'en demander plus - j'ouvris la bouche pour lui et notre baiser s'approfondit, nous baignant dans une vague de désir.

Relâchant ma bouche, il fit courir ses lèvres sur ma gorge, me léchant et m'embrassant au passage...

Lorsqu'il atteignit mon oreille, il chuchota, "On doit y aller maintenant, mais on reprendra ça bientôt, Darlin'."

Je boudai et il déposa un dernier chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de nous répéter de préparer un sac, cette fois-ci, il nous dit de prévoir des affaires qui résisteraient au voyage à pied.

Après qu'on ait fait nos bagages, on se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon.

"Il est très important qu'on reste ensemble...Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Ce qui veut dire PAS de blague ou de connerie," dit-il en nous regardant Peter et moi.

Il continua, "On ne peut pas lui donner l'opportunité de prendre l'avantage - est-ce que c'est clair?" demanda-t-il sévèrement.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me grondait comme une enfant! - je lui lançai un regard noir, mais il se contenta de me regarder fixement jusqu'à ce que je hoche la tête à contrecœur. Acceptait-il la moindre défiance?

Je m'approchai de la porte en tapant des pieds et attendis qu'il me rejoigne.

"J'attends votre putain de permission pour partir, Chef," dis-je, comme une enfant boudeuse... Je m'en moquai, j'étais énervée qu'il me traite comme ça.

Peter et Char haletèrent. Apparemment, je venais juste de briser une loi ou quelque chose - dommage.

Jasper me lança un regard noir et s'approcha de moi.

"Putain, Bella, il faut que tu m'obéisses pour que je puisse te protéger," me dit-il fermement.

"Oui, Chef...si tu le dis," répondis-je. Okay, j'me comportais vraiment comme une gamine maintenant - merde!

"Est-ce que tu es entrain de me répondre?" me demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté avec amusement.

Je soufflai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

"Oh, Darlin', tu ne veux vraiment pas faire ça. Crois-moi," me prévint-il.

Lorsque je levai les yeux au ciel, il bondit...me plaquant contre le mur avec les bras au-dessus de ma tête.

"Maintenant, Darlin', est-ce que tu vas être une gentille petite fille pour moi...ou vais-je devoir te mettre une fessée?" me demanda-t-il en observant mon corps avec désir.

Oh merde!

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Tamilya

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Tamilya. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Caropat07... Merci Caroline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 11 -**

Si mon coeur battait toujours, il me serait sorti de la poitrine à ce moment-là.

Mon Dieu, quel effet cet homme avait sur moi...juste avec des mots!

Sentant le désir qui m'avait envahi en l'entendant parler de 'fessée'...il me fit un sourire connaisseur. Foutu empathe!

"Hmm, quelqu'un est une vilaine fille," ronronna-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec toi, Darlin'?"

"Fesse-moi, baise-moi, prends-moi sur chaque surface plate de la maison..." songeai-je.

Il rigola sombrement et ses yeux devinrent instantanément noirs.

Merde! Okay, je n'avais peut-être pas QUE pensé ça. Où était passé mon filtre cerveau/bouche? Quelqu'un l'a vu?

"Oh Darlin', tes désirs sont des ordres... Tant que tu seras sage pendant le voyage," ajouta-t-il mesquinement.

Bordel, j'avais été toute excitée en entendant le début de sa phrase.

Soupirant lourdement, j'acceptai ma défaite. Et j'acceptai aussi que - Non, personne ne le défiait jamais.

"Gentille fille," ronronna-t-il, en faisant glisser son nez du creux de mon cou à ma bouche...qu'il lécha d'une manière provocante.

Se reculant, il reprit, "Je suis sérieux, Bella. J'ai besoin que tu fasses ce que je dis - que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne peux rien laisser t'arriver...s'il te plaît, Darlin'."

"Je te FAIS confiance, Jasper. Désolée," chuchotai-je, honteuse. Je savais qu'il ne voulait que me protéger et que ses remontrances n'étaient pas sévères.

"Et je te promets que quand tout cela sera fini, je t'aiderai à te venger de Peter," me dit-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

"HEY!" cria Peter, derrière nous.

J'avais encore une fois oublié qu'ils étaient là...Je gloussai et fis volte-face pour faire un large sourire à Peter.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux frangins avant les catins?" lui demanda Peter.

Il avait clairement oublié que Char se tenait juste à côté de lui, cependant. Elle tendit la main et le gifla à l'arrière du crâne.

Jasper lui grogna dessus pour m'avoir qualifié de 'catin'...ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire que je faisais à Peter.

Je n'étais pas contre l'idée de laisser Jasper lui botter le cul pour ça...

"Il faut qu'on y aille, MAINTENANT, avant que les éclaireurs de Victoria n'arrivent," nous rappela Jasper.

Ça nous calma tous et ruina notre bonne humeur.

Il attrapa ma main et Peter attrapa celle de Char - et on s'élança dans les bois. Direction: l'Alaska.

* * *

Mon cerveau commença à tourner à cent à l'heure alors qu'on courrait...

Je n'avais jamais rencontré les Denali. Je ne savais d'eux que ce qu'Edward m'avait dit - ce qui n'était pas grand chose. Je savais juste qu'ils buvaient aussi du sang animal.

Comment réagiraient-ils lorsque je réduirais cette garce menteuse en miette? Essaieraient-ils de m'en empêcher? Non, Jasper m'avait dit que je pouvais le faire.

Est-ce que les Cullen seraient là? Oh non, et si Edward était là...Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'empêcher de le réduire en miette aussi.

Jasper me regarda avec inquiétude. "A quoi tu penses?" me demanda-t-il, ressentant probablement la grande variété d'émotions que je traversais.

"Euh...est-ce que...est-ce qu'il y aura d'autres Cullen à part Alice?" finis-je par lui demander avec hésitation.

"Je suis pas sûr. J'ai envisagé d'appeler Carlisle mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'on va aller rendre une petite visite à Alice...si Carlisle le savait - il te supplierait aussi de lui laisser la vie sauve. Et je ne peux pas la laisser s'en tirer si elle A une part de culpabilité dans ce qui t'est arrivé," m'expliqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête; il n'y aurait pas moyen qu'elle survive si c'était le cas. Que Carlisle me supplie de l'épargner ou non.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé, Darlin'?" me demanda-t-il. Il semblait un peu incertain et il projetait...de la jalousie?

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il était si incertain et jaloux...qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire ressentir ça?

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jasper?" lui demandai-je avec inquiétude.

"Est-ce que...est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour Edward?" me demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Quoi? Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment il pouvait même penser ça! Je ne ressentais que de la colère à l'égard d'Edward.

"Non!" répondis-je sèchement avant de lui tourner le dos. J'étais folle de rage qu'il puisse penser ça.

"Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît," me supplia-t-il.

On était encore en train de courir mais lorsque je continuai à refuser de le regarder ou de lui répondre - il nous fit arrêter et me força à lui faire face.

Comme je gardai les yeux au sol et refusai de croiser son regard, il soupira lourdement.

"Ecoute Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas insinuer quoi que ce soit...c'est juste que..." Il s'interrompit avant de continuer. "Putain, c'est juste que je suis un peu inquiet à l'idée que tu le revois," murmura-t-il honteusement.

Relevant finalement la tête pour le regarder, je lui demandai: "Pourquoi?" J'étais complètement perdue.

"Putain, parce qu'il t'aime encore, Bella. Il n'a jamais arrêté de t'aimer," me répondit-il à contrecœur.

"Conneries!" criai-je. "Il ne m'a jamais aimé, Jasper. Putain, tu n'abandonnes pas quelqu'un que tu aimes. Tu ne le laisses pas seul et sans protection! Et même SI il m'a jamais aimé - il s'est assuré de me remettre les idées en place lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi!"

"Il a quoi?" grogna Jasper.

"Oh, il ne vous a pas raconté ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour-là?" lui demandai-je avec curiosité.

"Non, il n'a jamais rien dit...il t'a dit ça?" me demanda-t-il, choqué.

"Ouaip," répétai-je en claquant des lèvres.

"Ben il t'a menti, Bella. Il t'aime encore - ses sentiments ont toujours été sincères et n'avaient rien à voir avec les mensonges d'Alice. Bien que ses sentiments pour toi ne soient pas aussi fort que les miens vu que tu es mon âme-sœur," m'expliqua-t-il.

"Ben moi je l'aime pas, Jasper! Je suis sûre que tu peux le sentir! Et ça me rend folle de rage de penser que tu puisses douter de mes sentiments pour toi!" criai-je.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Darlin'...tu es mon âme-sœur et je ne doute pas de tes sentiments pour moi. Et tu as raison, je peux le sentir...Je me sentais juste un peu incertain, je suppose," répondit-il d'une voix pleine de remords, avant de continuer...

"Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il n'a pas très bien pris la révélation que j'étais ton âme-sœur quand il l'a découvert...et je pense qu'il croit que c'est quelque chose qu'on pourrait ignorer - et qu'il pourrait être avec toi malgré tout. C'était inutile de discuter de ça à l'époque, parce qu'on pensait que tu étais morte," me dit-il, sa voix baissant sur le dernier mot.

"Ben il va avoir une sacré surprise alors, non?" répliquai-je.

"Je te préviens juste qu'il ne comprendra pas la connexion que nous avons parce qu'il ne l'a jamais expérimenté lui-même...et il essayera probablement de te récupérer, Bella," grogna-t-il en recommençant à projeter de la jalousie. Ahh, je comprenais mieux maintenant.

"Alors j'espère qu'il aime être déçu," dis-je d'une voix ferme. "Parce que même si tu n'étais pas mon âme-sœur, Jasper, il n'y aurait PAS moyen que je me remette avec lui."

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres - s'attardant pendant de nombreuses secondes. Une manière comme une autre de se rassurer que j'étais bien à lui et non pas à Edward.

Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'Edward m'ait jamais aimé mais là encore, je ne suis pas une empathe, donc peut-être que Jasper a raison.

"Viens." Il tira doucement sur ma main. "On doit s'arrêter en ville pour que Peter et Charlotte puissent se nourrir...on devrait arriver en Alaska demain matin."

* * *

Lorsqu'on arriva en ville, Peter et Charlotte partirent chasser pendant que Jasper et moi restions dans la forêt pour notre propre chasse...

Sentant l'odeur d'un puma, Jasper m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

Le large félin reposait paresseusement sur la branche d'un arbre.

Jasper sauta agilement sur son dos et lui brisa rapidement la nuque avant même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de notre présence...il descendit ensuite la carcasse au sol et me fit signe d'approcher.

Levant la gorge du puma à ma bouche, il me dit 'Mange, Darlin',"...il voulait me nourrir.

Ne perdant pas de temps, je plongeai mes dents dans la gorge du puma et avalai rapidement le sang qui coula dans ma bouche. C'était dégoûtant mais ça apaisa le feu dans ma gorge - enfin, un petit peu.

Plaçant ses lèvres de l'autre côté de la gorge du puma, Jasper commença à se nourrir avec moi.

Les yeux dans les yeux, on draina le puma ensemble...cet acte fut si chargé sexuellement que je me sentis devenir trempée.

Une fois qu'il fut drainé, on laissa tomber la carcasse au sol et il me pressa rapidement contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Sans dire un mot, il m'enleva mon pantalon et ma culotte avant d'ouvrir son jean.

Glissant mes jambes autour de sa taille - il me pénétra d'un coup sec, nos gémissements de plaisir se fondant les uns dans les autres.

L'écorce de l'arbre s'enfonça dans mon dos alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi encore et encore...le tronc grognant et craquant sous la force de ses coups de reins.

"Putain! Jouis pour moi, Darlin'...MAINTENANT!" m'ordonna-t-il en m'attrapant brusquement les fesses pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en moi.

Mon corps ne put pas le défier non plus...et je jouis brusquement, gémissant bruyamment son nom tout en tirant sur ses cheveux et en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

Il me suivit dans la jouissance - se vidant complètement en moi - son propre orgasme tout aussi long et intense que le mien.

Revenant sur terre, il me reposa et m'aida à me rhabiller avant de remonter son jean.

M'attirant contre son torse, il me serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces tout en faisant courir ses mains de haut en bas sur mon dos et en embrassant la marque sur mon cou. Notre amour tourbillonnait tout autour de nous.

Peter et Char choisirent ce moment pour revenir, ayant fini leur propre dîner et Peter me fit un large sourire...il était capable de sentir et de voir ce que nous venions de faire.

Je haussai les épaules, complètement imperturbable et ça le fit rire.

Vu que nous avions partagé le puma, on avait tout les deux besoins de plus et Jasper nous entraîna à la poursuite de cerfs - un chacun cette fois. Le cerf avait encore plus mauvais goût que le puma et je faillis le recracher...mais je me forçai à avaler.

Jasper, sachant ce que je ressentais, me dit que ça deviendrait plus facile avec le temps - mais je n'en étais vraiment pas sûre.

Lorsqu'on se remit en route pour l'Alaska, mon corps était complètement détendu...mon esprit cependant, tournait toujours à toute vitesse.

* * *

On arriva à la maison de Jasper en Alaska au petit matin, comme il l'avait dit.

Sa maison était incroyable...très masculine avec une décoration sudiste. Ce qui me fit me demander si Alice était déjà venue...

"Elle n'aimait pas cette maison, putain, elle pleurnichait à chaque fois qu'on venait mais j'ai refusé de la re-décorer pour elle. C'était le seul endroit où on n'a pas fait ce qu'elle voulait," m'expliqua-t-il avant même que je n'ai eu l'occasion de lui le demander.

Je hochai la tête, "Ça me plaît."

Il sourit largement à ça et déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'annoncer qu'on devrait aller chez les Denali le plus tôt possible.

* * *

La maison des Denali ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à une maison. Située au milieu de nulle part - elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être à sa place.

Lorsqu'on s'approcha de la maison - on vit qu'Alice était assise sur le porche en train de parler à...Carlisle... Putain!

Elle l'avait appelé? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il serait capable de m'empêcher de l'attaquer?

Secouant la tête à sa stupidité...je me rendis compte que Jasper était enragé! Ses dents grinçaient et un grognement bas lui échappait continuellement.

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur nous lorsqu'ils entendirent le grognement de Jasper, et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour attendre notre arrivée.

"Carlisle." Jasper lui fit un signe de tête.

"Jasper...c'est bon de te revoir," répondit poliment Carlisle, clairement surpris de nous voir là.

"Carlisle," crachai-je.

"Bella?" haleta-t-il, avec choc. "Tu es vivante! Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vraiment toi - je suis si heureux que la vision d'Alice s'avère être fausse! Esme sera si heureuse de te revoir, tout comme le reste de la famille!" s'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de me prendre dans ses bras.

Mon grognement le surprit et il se tourna vers Jasper avec incompréhension.

"On l'a laissée sans protection, Carlisle, et tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle a traversé à cause des mensonges et de la trahison d'Alice," lui expliqua Jasper en essayant toujours de contrôler sa propre colère.

Avant même que qui que ce soit puisse réagir ou ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre - j'attrapai rapidement Alice par la nuque et la plaquai contre le mur de la maison.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'il te protégera, putain de salope? Jasper lui a peut-être fait une promesse, mais pas moi et je n'en ferais pas," lui crachai-je au visage.

"Bella, je..." essaya-t-elle de répondre, mais je l'interrompis avec un grondement et resserrai ma poigne autour de sa gorge.

Je pouvais sentir Jasper m'envoyer vague après vague de calme, mais ça ne me fit aucun effet.

S'approchant de moi, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma tempe et me parla doucement à l'oreille, "Allez, Darlin', relâche-la pour le moment, il faut qu'on ait nos réponses...Je te promets que tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux plus tard."

A contrecœur, je la relâchai et elle glissa le long du mur...en se tenant la gorge.

"Bella, je suis tellement désolée," me dit-elle d'une voix suppliante et pathétique.

"Désolée? Tu es désolée? Est-ce que c'est une putain de blague? Oh, alors si tu es 'désolée', ça fait tout disparaître, c'est ça? Putain de salope mythomane - je vais te TUER!" hurlai-je avant de me jeter à nouveau vers elle.

Cette fois-ci, Jasper m'attrapa par la taille pour me presser contre son torse.

Dès qu'il le fit, cependant, Char se jeta sur Alice et la mit au sol - Vas-y Char! Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette fille!

"Char, relâcha-la," ordonna Jasper.

Char obéit immédiatement et alla se placer devant le Major, la tête basse.

"Désolée, Major," s'excusa-t-elle.

"Peter," ordonna Jasper.

Peter s'approcha et attrapa la main de Char pour l'éloigner d'Alice.

Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy quand il prend le contrôle... Et maintenant, je n'ai plus envie de tuer cette salope, bordel!

Jasper m'entraîna jusqu'à Peter et ensuite, il retourna devant Alice... Il la regarda avec tellement de dégoût et de haine que ça lui échappait par vague.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" grogna-t-il férocement.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
